


Hollywood Darling

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actor!France, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Bartender!Germany, Blow Jobs, Bottom America (Hetalia), College Student!America, College Student!Canada, College Student!Italy, College Student!Romano, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Full names, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Human Names, Jealous France (Hetalia), M/M, Middle Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert France (Hetalia), Romance, Singer!Spain, Slow Build, Top France (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: After being cruelly dumped by his girlfriend, Alfred F. Jones decides to head to the bar to vent out his sorrow and heartbreak. He didn’t expect to end up in someone else’s house and that someone happens to be a popular French actor, Francis Bonnefoy. The popular Frenchman steps in to help the American go over his heartbreak, but the question is… will Alfred be able to let him into his heart?





	1. France x America ::: CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here with a new story! Now, I'm currently writing Slegehammer REVAMPED for the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanbase, but I thought I'd take the time to make a Hetalia fanfic for Ao3! Yeah, I haven't wrote one for this site, but have wrote some for the sister site: Fanfiction.Net and I thought of bringing it here to show you Hetalians here!  
> So without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Tokyopop, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya.

 **Summary:** After being cruelly dumped by his girlfriend, Alfred F. Jones decides to head to the bar to vent out his sorrow and heartbreak. He didn’t expect to end up in someone else’s house and that someone happens to be a popular French actor, Francis Bonnefoy. The popular Frenchman steps in to help the American go over his heartbreak, but the question is… will Alfred be able to let him into his heart?

 **Pairings:** France/America, past!America/OC, Germany/Italy, and maybe Spain/Romano?

 **Warnings:** Showbiz AU, College AU, Heartbreak, drinking, swearing, and Yaoi meaning that this fanfiction will be Rated NC-17/R-18 for gay sex and maybe more, but that will be in the later chapters. Don’t like it, please don’t read.

**Speaking Notes**

“Dialogue” - Talking

‘ _Dialogue_ ’ - Thinking

“ _Dialogue_ ” - Speaking in a different language (French, Italian, etc.)

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

::: _PROLOGUE_ :::

“What?” a look of hurt was shown from his sapphire blue eyes. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that it wasn’t a very good sign.

Looking straight at him was a female with brown hair who just now looked away from him, “I told you, I want to break up. I can’t be with someone like you anymore,” she said bluntly. “I’ve grown tired of you.”

“But you said that I was the one for you. You even told me that you don’t want to be with anyone else but me, and now you’re telling me that you’re breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?”

“God, this is why I hate about you, Alfred!” she exclaimed, raising her voice slightly. “You’re so fucking annoying… and always tried to be the so-called ‘perfect’ boyfriend which is a complete pain. And besides… I’ve already fallen in love with someone else.”

Alfred’s heart nearly cracked when he heard his girlfriend… no _ex_ -girlfriend had just said. Did she really get tired of him that she found herself a new guy? A guy that might be better than him? He couldn’t understand why she would be so bored of him that fast and it started to hurt him completely.

“Bianca… we made a promise,” Alfred said, his emotions starting to spill out.

“Yeah, well promises were meant to be broken, Alfred. Besides, the reason why we made that stupid promise is because I felt sorry that you never got a girlfriend. Which I find pretty funny.”

That comment gave him a complete stab in the heart and the sad part is that when he looked Bianca in the eyes, he could see no remorse within her and that she was enjoying her little game until she gotten very tired of the sham that she decided to toss him aside.

“We can try to work this ou-”

“No, Alfred. We’re over.” Bianca answered. “I’m done being your precious little girlfriend, so don’t try to call me or Skype me ever again. I rather drink bleach than be with a loser like you.” With that said, Bianca turns on her heel and walks off, leaving Alfred in the dust, whose eyes started brimming with tears. The young college student remained standing at that one spot as the soft winds brushed past him, thinking that everything that happened was nothing a bad dream… a nightmare, hoping that he would wake up in his bed.

But this is _really_ happening. The girl, he has sacrificed everything to make her happy has fallen in love with someone else and has left him without showing any remorse or regret.

Everything he had dreamed of: getting married and starting a family with her… all of that had went down the drain. As the tears start falling from his eyes as started to wondered to himself.

_Where did everything go wrong?_

::: E _ND OF PROLOGUE_ :::

 

Hollywood Darling ::::  _ CHAPTER ONE _

 

Alfred F. Jones sniffled as he held onto his fine glass of whiskey as his eyes were slightly puffed up from crying after his ex-girlfriend, Bianca dropped the bombshell on him. As he sat on the bar, one of the bartenders, Ludwig Heinrich Beilschmidt sees Alfred in his broken and drunken state and he sighed heavily. He really hates it when he sees some of his guests drinking madly after having a very bad break-up, especially Alfred who is one of those people.

“Hey, Ludwig… another whiskey,” Alfred said in a drunken slur.

“Don’t you zhink you had enough?” Ludwig asked him.

“Give me another whiskey! Extra lemon,” Alfred slammed his fist onto the counter, causing Ludwig to flinch slightly. Man, how much he hated seeing a drunkard angry when being told to stop drinking and he didn’t say anything else to the American. As turned away from the drunken blonde, the sound of a bell resonated, signaling that someone has already entered the bar and then all of the sudden, a sound of a woman squealing pierced through the crowd.

“Oh.. my… God! Francis Bonnefoy is here!”

Then suddenly, the whole crowd went in complete uproar of excitement as a tall blonde male, around 6’2” entered the bar. He had bright blonde hair which was tied in a long ponytail, and ice blue eyes that sparkled elegantly. Short version, this man was very handsome and is of French descent, by the accent of his voice and his native language: French.

“Vell, looks like Mr. Heartthrob has arrived,” Ludwig said jokingly, placing a new glass of whiskey to Alfred, letting him drink his sorrow away. As the German continued on with his work, the Frenchman was surrounded by his fans, delighted to give them his autographs and taking pictures with the women who wasted no time rushing him. The Frenchman continued with his mingling with the guests until he noticed Alfred not even looking back. He soon, gets through the ocean of fanatics as they kept on gushing over him, taking more pictures and asking him for more autographs in which he ignored.

“ _My, my… you seem to have a very bad day_ ,” he spoke in French.

Alfred turned around to see Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy standing before him and then he turned away from him, “Sorry, but I don’t speak French,” he said, feeling the alcoholic aftertaste in his mouth.

“ _What seems to be bothering you, mon cher? You can tell me anything_ ,” Francis continued in French and Alfred didn’t budge, despite drinking his whiskey.

“I already told you, I don’t speak French,” Alfred said in an annoyed tone. “Now please… just give me some damn space.”

Francis’ smile then turned into a smirk, “Well zhen, how about zhis?” he asked in English, washed in velvety French accent. “Does zhat make it any better for you?”

“No,” Alfred said bluntly. “Now, can you let me drink in peace?”

‘ _He sure is headstrong… but I could see that he’s been easily broken_ ,’ Francis thought to himself as he watched the American lift his head up after drinking that last remaining of his alcoholic drink. “Hey, Ludwig! Gimme another whiskey!” he blurted out, showing that he wasn’t going to stop drinking.

Ludwig saw the look on Alfred’s face and he knew that if he kept on drinking like this, not only would he fear that Alfred might get alcohol poisoning, he might get fired from his job for giving him too much alcohol. He knew that this was enough, “ _Nein_ , Alfred. You’ve been drinking since you got here, and I don’t vant you to poison yourself,” he finally conceded. “You’ve already spent half of your paycheck just to drown yourself vhile zhere are ozher vays in dealing vith your break-up.”

“Shut up, who died and made you my mom, anyways?” Alfred argued back. “You don’t know shit that happened to me and Bianca. Just give me another whiskey...”

“I’m not, and I von’t,” Ludwig spoke back. “You should go home and try to get some rest.”

Francis remained silent as he could see the tension between Alfred and Ludwig linger for the next 15 seconds until Alfred lets out a drunken growl, “Aaah! Way to start my damn night! Whoop dee fucking do!” he ranted out as he removed himself from the table. But when he tried to stand on his two feet, he lost balance and Francis caught him before he hit the floor.

“ _Attention, mon cher!_ ”

“Again with the French shit. Get off me, I can walk home,” Alfred hissed in a drunken garble, but couldn’t take one step to the exit and Francis grabbed him before he could even try to walk.

“I don’t zhink so. You can’t leave like zhis,” the Frenchman spoke to the American who just glared at him, but didn’t say one word to him. Francis sighed and then turned to the German.

“You don’t need to worry, I’ll take him home. That way you won’t have so much work put on you.” Ludwig didn’t respond, but did sigh in relief, however as he focused on trying to serve other people without any problems while Francis escorted the American out of the bar.

 

::::

 

It didn’t take long for Francis to arrive at a large apartment complex with Alfred by his side, who was muttering in his drunken words. After taking the elevator, the Frenchman struggled to keep the American from passing out as he was just inches away from his apartment.

‘ _Mon dieu, zhis guy is heavy!_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _What has he been eating!?_ ’

Finally, Francis gotten himself and Alfred into his apartment and from the inside, the Frenchman had very good taste in the décor, from the Chinese china to the satin curtains that covered the windows, showing the beautiful view of the city skyline. Placing the American onto one of his La-Z-Boy sofas, sighing in complete relief. He looked at the American and the next thing he sees is tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes behind his small wire-framed glasses, making him stop at his tracks and look at the complete hurt.

“Am…am… am I not good enough? Wha...what have I done wrong?”

Francis just stood there, “Why… did you have to leave me? How can you just throw me away?” the American kept on rambling in his choked drunken tears.

“I… thought you loved me. I… I thought….”

Hearing enough, Francis knelt down towards Alfred and gives him a long and comforting kiss on the lips, catching him by surprise. The kiss broke apart and the blonde felt his heart flutter as Francis looked him straight in the eyes seeing the salty tears falling down and it really pained him. The Frenchman didn’t like seeing people crying in front of him and Alfred was no exception. He pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him.

“No more. No more crying… please.”

Alfred hiccuped slightly after hearing Francis’ plea and he could hear the desperation within his voice. He really didn’t know what was going, but somehow it started to soothe him. Even though he doesn’t know the man and he’s highly drunk. The latter’s embrace was was incredibly warm and Alfred just leaned his head, letting the tears fall from his eyes which soaked through Francis’ clothes.

He really didn’t care that the tears were ruining his clothes, all did he cared about is keeping the drunk Alfred from crying again.

Even though, Alfred won’t remember a thing in the morning…

 

::: **France x America - Hollywood Darling - France x America** :::

 

…and that’s what exactly happened.

The echoing sounds of birds chirping was heard from the clear windows, for it was morning time in the city and everyone was ready to start the day… well almost everyone.

Squinting his eyes, Alfred slowly lifted his eyelids, and his vision was a bit blurry but started to clear up. However, he started to feel the heaviness in his skull, and the throbbing… it less than pleasurable. “Ugh… fuck! My head… what the hell happened last night?” he looked around Francis’ beautiful penthouse apartment and a look of confusion splashed onto his face.

“What the hell? I don’t remember buying this apartment,” he said to himself, grabbing his glasses once he rose from the sofa. He felt himself looking very confused on what was going on, not even remembering the events that happened last night.

“Oh, you’re awake, _mon cher_ ,” a silky French male voice tweeted in the compound and Alfred turned around to see Francis looking at him with a smile.

“What happened?” Alfred asked.

“You were drunk so I took you to my home. You looked so terrible, zhat I couldn’t leave you,” Francis said, his eyes showing sympathy, remembering the drunk breakdown breakdown which led him to kissing the young blonde.

“Oh...” Alfred said. “Guess I must have drank too much. Aah!”

Seeing the American hold on to his head from the severe headache he had gotten from drinking too much and the Frenchman walked inside the kitchen in which the warm smell of coffee whiffed through Alfred’s nose. He poured two small cups followed by a side of macarons. Walking back into the living room, he gave Alfred his share.

“Thanks… this is pretty new to me,” Alfred said as he took a sip on the hot coffee, tasting the roasted flavor mixed with the sweetness of the French vanilla coffee cream. He looked at the steaming beverage and gripped onto the china tea cup.

“Do you remember what happened that made you get drunk like zhat?” Francis questioned.

“Well… the last thing I remember was… well… facing my girlfriend and...” Alfred swallowed hard. Even though he isn’t afraid to tell anyone what’s going on with his life, he felt very uneasy about telling what happened with him and his now ex-girlfriend and he could hear the cold words echo in his mind.

_I’ve already fallen in love with someone else._

He knew he had to face the music, now or never.

“…she broke up with me.”

Francis felt his heart stop when he heard the last words of Alfred’s sentence, but the American continued. “She broke up with me yesterday, saying that she pretended that she loved me and that she’s seeing someone else along the way. I thought being with her was the best thing that happened to me, but it turned out to be a complete lie.”

‘ _So, zhat’s why the poor guy was drinking so much. Heartbreak_ ,’ the Frenchman thought as a look of sympathy was shown on his face.

“I… I’m very sorry to hear zhat.”

“Don’t be,” Alfred laughed humorlessly and somberly. “I’m just a poor guy in love, wanting to be with someone for the rest of my life. Poor all of my heart and soul, to make sure that I make that person happy. And I learned the hard way… people can be so cruel at times when you are being very good to them. I’m such an idiot… a complete idiot.”

Francis gasped when he saw the tears slowly starting to brim in Alfred’s eyes and he walked up to him, taking glasses off of him and wiping the tears off of him slightly. “Don’t cry, _bien-aimée_ ,” he said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“How is it gonna be okay? I just lost my girlfriend, and for what? So she can just move on to the next guy and the other one after that? Don’t patronize me,” Alfred stung out, his eyes still fresh of tears. “You don’t know what it’s like to be dumped by the girl you love and cherish.”

‘ _You’re wrong about zhat._ ’

“I understand of what you’re going zhrough, but I _do_ know that everything is going to be okay,” Francis said, his eyes not leaving Alfred’s blue ones. “We may not know each other, but I don’t want to leave you to face the hurt on your own.”

“How?” Alfred queried, letting the last tear fall from his eyes. “Just how are you gonna do that?”

“By helping you move on,” Francis said with a smile. “I don’t guarantee zhat it would be quick, but you’re not alone. What zhat girl did to you was unforgivable and selfish, and karma is going to come for her someday. It’s okay to let out your sadness, but it’s important zhat you have a life ahead of you. I promise you zhat you will never feel or be lonely ever again.”

Alfred just stood there completely stunned. Was Francis serious on what he had said to him? He thought about it and he knew that he barely knows the man, but deep inside, he could see the honesty within Francis and he couldn’t mend his heart all by himself, unlike most people who can do it without anyone’s help. Alfred didn’t want to be left alone again.

“O… okay,” Alfred said softly.

Francis said with a smile, “Now, why don’t you lift your head up? You know I don’t like seeing people looking so blue,” he commented, standing on his two feet.

“Oh, I forgot… I didn’t get your name.”

“Alfred,” the American answered. “My name is Alfred.”

“Such a handsome and cute name. I’m Francis Bonnefoy,” Francis said with a smile. “I’m am looking forward in getting to know you.”

Alfred found himself smiling softly, “Yeah, I am too.”

 

::: _END OF CHAPTER ONE_ :::

 

 

**Translations:**

Mon cher – French for “My dear”.

Mon Dieu! – French for “My God!” or “Good heavens!”

Bien-aimée – French for “Sweetheart”

Attention! – French for “Watch out!”

Nein – German for “No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that is the first chapter of Hollywood Darling where we get to see Alfred’s heartbreaking break-up with his ex-girlfriend, Bianca who is a side character I made up to make the series start and progress from there. Now, you’re all wondering why Francis kissed Alfred when they don’t know each other, well it’s because I wanted to add it from there to stop the American from crying when he’s drunk. Hey, he just got his heart broken and I don’t blame him for drinking.
> 
> Well anyways, that’s all for Francis and Alfred, and there will be more on the story coming soon. So just be on the lookout as well as more pairings, but this a FRUS story since we don’t have a lot of them in the Hetalia fanbase.
> 
> So this is my comeback, and let me know what you guys think. (Please review, it’s very good for me!)
> 
> Alright, talk to y’all later. Ja ne!


	2. France x America  ::: CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everybody! KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Hollywood Darling, where we continue on with the romance of America and France and introduce more of the characters in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, Studio DEEN, Tokyopop, and the man behind the wonderful series… Mr. Hidekazu Himaruya. The plot for this story is created by me and is inspired by most of the fanfics I read on FanFiction and Archive of our Own.

 **Pairings:** France/America, Germany/Italy, Spain/Romano, etc.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Modern AU, Celebrity AU, College AU, and Yaoi (no sex, this will be a slow burn. I don’t how long, but it’s a slow burn)

 

**Speaking Notes**

“Dialogue” – Speaking

‘ _Thinking_ ’ – Speaking

“ _Dialogue_ ” _–_ Speaking in a different language

:::::

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by KuroganeBlade

Hollywood Darling ::: _CHAPTER TWO_

 

_I promise you zhat you will never feel or be lonely again._

Those words echoed in Alfred’s mind as he wakes up in his bedroom for the morning has reaching to its peak. It has been a week since he had encountered Francis Bonnefoy back when he was going through his break-up with his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. He hasn’t seen Francis after that and he found himself still thinking about him from his handsome appearance to the sound of his exquisite French accent and he was surprised that the man didn’t take his virginity and just toss him aside once he was finished with him. He couldn’t just forget about Francis… not after the comfort that he was given by him.

“Al, breakfast is ready!”

The call was heard from below of a two-story apartment. Alfred recognized the voice, which was washed in a Toronto accent. The American rose from his bed and walked down the stairs in his fuzzy Pikachu slippers, where he whiffed the warm smell of maple syrup and hard the loud crackling sounds of bacon being fried in the kitchen. He entered the dining room, he could see his younger brother, Matthew Williams cooking breakfast while two of his friends, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas sitting at the table.

“Hey _Matteo_ , are you finished already? we’re hungry!” Lovino exclaimed impatiently.

“ _Aspetta, Lovino_ ,” Matthew said to the older Italian twin. “I just need to finish on the bacon and then we can eat.”

“You sure are hungry, _fratello_ ,” Feliciano said with a chuckle and Lovino just rolled his eyes while folding his arms. He shifted his amber eyes to the other side of the room when he noticed footsteps approaching and a smile came across his face. Alfred was standing before them.

“Heh! _Buogiorno, Alfredo!_ ”

“Morning, Lovino. I thought I told you to call me Alfred,” the dirty blonde said in a soft smile as he took a seat next to the Vargas twins. The older twin scoffed, “Why should I call you that? Besides, _Alfredo_ suits you better,” he spoke triumphantly. Alfred knew that Lovino has a very strong sense of Italian pride within him and sometimes he doesn’t understand it at all.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Feliciano asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Alfred said. “Last week was pretty hard for me.”

“We know,” Matthew spoke up, joining into the conversation. “You were pretty hard on yourself when your girlfriend broke up with you. I knew that something was not right about her.”

“ _Cazzo_ _di puttana_ ,” Lovino muttered in slight disgust.

“Lovino!”

“What, Feliciano? She is!” Lovino defended after hearing his younger brother scold him firmly. Aside of his pride, Lovino is shown to be a bit foul-mouthed as well while his brother, Feliciano is more kind and down-to-earth and hates it when the older twin gets a little x-rated.

“I maybe kind to girls, but I won’t let them hurt my best friend to get what they want. Especially when it comes to him trying to be all good to them,” Lovino spoke shamelessly.

“Which is why you have trouble getting a girlfriend?” Feliciano said dryly and Lovino flinched.

“I hate you...”

“Alright, guys… calm down. Let’s just try to eat up,” Matthew spoke up as he grabbed the plates and gave each male their individual plate in which had a large stack of pancakes, sunny-side eggs, and bacon.

“It’s about time!” Lovino licked his lips hungrily and starts chowing down onto his plate and the Canadian just shook his head while Feliciano just sighed.

“ _Fratello_ …”

Alfred started to take a bite off of his plate, starting with his pancakes in which Matthew made of him. As he felt the warmth and fluffiness from the pancake, and the sweet and savoriness of the maple syrup and the crunchy bacon which made his taste buds arouse, all he could think about is Francis. He wondered what the Frenchman is doing. Is he okay? Will he be able to meet him again? Those questions kept on wavering in his mind and Matthew was able to notice him spacing out.

“Al? _Ê_ _tes-vous bien?_ ”

Alfred snapped out of his spacing, “Huh?” he turned around to see Matthew staring at him.

‘ _Damn, spacing out again!_ ’ the American thought, cursing at himself mentally to add up to his self-scolding. He was becoming smitten by the Frenchman instantly. Wait, what?

“Sorry, bro.” Alfred sighed, looking at his food. “I mean ever since Bianca left me… I haven’t been quite myself aside of me getting all fucking drunk and all.”

“Oh? What seems to be changing you?”

“It’s just that… well… I just met this guy when I was at the bar and, he kinda helped me,” Alfred said playing with his food slightly and immediately, the Vargas twins stopped eating and faced the American.

“ _Che cosa_!?”

“Y-yeah… I was so drunk that I couldn’t even remember what happened, but when I got myself sober… he was the only person who comforted me when I was trying to get over Bianca and I still am. But it was like half of the weight has been pulled out without even trying,” Alfred spoke up, finding himself smiling softly. “It was like he was a guardian angel who came to me when I was hurt.”

“Really? When was this?” Feliciano asked.

“After my break-up,” Alfred answered.

“Do you know his name or something?” Matthew asked.

“Yeah… um…,” Alfred stopped himself to remember the Frenchman’s name. It didn’t take long for the American to take more than 15 seconds to think and finally hit him like a ton of bricks. “His name is Francis Bonnefoy.”

“Francis Bonnefoy?” Lovino rose his brow in slight confusion. “Who the fuck is he?”

“Wait… you mean _the_ Francis Bonnefoy?” Feliciano queried as if _his_ head was slammed like a ton of bricks.

“What do you mean by that, Feli?” Alfred asked and the younger Italian twin hopped off of his seat and went into the living room where he grabbed a magazine and placed it onto the table. The magazine was a VOGUE Men’s magazine and it shows the front cover of Francis looking incredibly handsome, especially when he held the rose in his left hand for dramatic effect.

“Hold on, that’s Francis?” Alfred felt his eyes widen slightly and Feliciano nodded.

“ _Si_ , he’s one of the famous and popular actors in the world. He was known for being in so many romantic dramas, sitcoms, and even movies! He’s currently starring in _Piège de Rapture_ , a popular French soap opera that is very big in France, Canada, and America,” Feliciano exclaimed.

“Oh yeah,” Matthew said with a smile. “My mom watches that show.”

“So you mean to tell me that Francis, who somewhat healed me from my heartbreak is a famous actor!?” America exclaimed in complete shock and Feliciano nodded once again, followed by a bright smile.

“I really can’t believe that you met a celebrity, Alfredo! This must be very shocking for you!”

“Um, yeah!?” Alfred nearly shouted back.

‘ _That explains why there was so many people clamoring and girls screaming back at the bar_.’ Alfred dropped into his seat, not even believing that Francis was a popular actor. When he met him he was very humble and hadn’t seen his head up in the clouds, not telling him that he starred in so many dramas and movies that were popular in the French culture. Maybe since everyone was excited to even see him, he decided to put his celebrity status aside and come to the American’s aid. He could feel his head spinning slightly and feels like going back to bed.

… unfortunately for him, Alfred soon starts to realize that he has a long day of college and class was going to start pretty soon for him.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

Francis found himself yawning loudly as he sat in his trailer reading the new issue of Rolling Stone magazine, a look of slight drowsiness shown in his blue eyes. Crossing his legs, he turned the page of the magazine while taking a bite of a fresh French bread bruschetta pizza. He remained in his trailer for he was supposed to be ready to get be in set of _Piége de Rapture_ , Feliciano has mentioned to Alfred about.

Speaking of which, the Frenchman hasn’t seen Alfred since he brought him into his home. He thought about how the young American was doing and how was he feeling.

Since the day he kissed him to keep him from crying, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He really didn’t mean to that to him, he just didn’t like seeing him in tears. Francis just walked into the bar and found himself being surrounded by many of his fans after one of the recognized him and he couldn’t resist on interacting with his fans. But he never expected Alfred to bring a pang within his heart like Cupid’s arrow.

His blue eyes kept on scanning on the pages of the magazine while his mind was still lost in thought. He had a very bad feeling that Alfred might have forgotten about him and moved on with his life, and a sigh came out of his mouth. Placing the magazine on a small table, Francis gets up and walks into the bathroom of his trailer to groom himself and brush his teeth from eating the pizza, making sure his breath doesn’t reek when he gets into set. The crew and the director should be here anytime soon….

Then suddenly a firm knocking sound was heard the other side and the Frenchman looked up.

“ _Francisco!_ Are you in there?” a male voice bathed in a Spanish accent was heard from outside.

Francis sighed and walked out of the bathroom when he recognized the voice. He really didn’t have time for any visitors in the morning, but who can he blame?

“ _Buenos dias, mi amigo!_ ” chirped a male with a big smile on his face. This man was 6’2”, the same height as Francis and has toasty tan skin with the splash of olive. His eyes were in an emerald-green hue and his hair was incredibly long, thus having him get tied into a ponytail.

“Good morning to you too, Antonio,” Francis said with a small smile. “I thought you’d be in the studio recording for your next album.”

“Change of plans, my manager called and told me my album recording is scheduled for next week. So I thought of coming here to see you,” Antonio Hernandez-Carriedo replied in his brightest tone.

“At this time? Zhe cast and crew hasn’t showed up yet,” Francis spoke up.

“That’s because you’re always at the set too early,” Antonio pointed out. “You have a habit of doing that, even the director can be a bit peeved about it.”

“Well, it’s better zhan being late and have the director yell at you. Believe me, I’ve been there, done that,” Francis replied to the Spaniard, who shook his head.

“Sometimes, I really don’t understand you...”

“Oh, zhat reminds me… I heard zhat you and your supermodel girlfriend called it quits,” Francis said, his eyes not leaving Antonio’s.

“Yeah, about that… it’s just that… well, she wasn’t really into me like that so we decided to go our separate ways,” Antonio said. “Also, the other reason is because… well, I’m gay.”

Francis felt his heart beating slightly when he heard Antonio said the mystical word and it made him think about Alfred even more.

“You’re gay?”

Antonio nodded, “I’ve always known that since I was very young, but I didn’t tell my family because of their beliefs,” he said. “So I pretended to date girls, in which didn’t turn out well. So after I started dating my recent girlfriend, she started losing interest in me,” he spoke and then sighed.

“If only… I just told my family… maybe I would find me a real lover, a _boyfriend_.”

“Come on, Antonio… I’m pretty sure you’re family will understand,” Francis said, trying to console Antonio.

“Yeah? What about you?”

Francis stopped at himself as he started to think about his love life and his memories of Alfred still ghosted in his head. He knew that he wasn’t gonna get the American out of his head and it was starting to become a very good thing. He wanted to see Alfred again.. even it it takes longer than a day or a week.

“Well, I’m not really fond into telling my love life. But zhere is one person who caught my eye,” Francis said with a smile. “It wasn’t like how you meet the person you like and all, but when I saw him… he looked very beautiful. However, I could see the hurt within him when I met him. I could feel his heartbreak in how he was acting towards me and I had to do something.”

“Wait… you mean to tell me that this guy you met had his heart broken?” Antonio asked.

Francis nodded, “When I saw his face.. it reminded me of… me,” he said. “I don’t like tell you what happened in my life, but it really hurt me to see him in tears.”

Antonio just stood there looking in complete astonishment, “Wow… that must be something for you,” he said and Francis felt himself smiling softly.

“ _Oui_. And now, he might have forgotten about me already. I really want to see him, Antonio.. but he might not remember me.”

Antonio remained silent for a moment, but at the same time, he is very surprised that Francis would find someone after being around with so many fans and being very popular with the ladies throughout his career at a normal basis. It was kind of deplorable when he thought about it, but now… he’s seen his good friend finding someone who interest him not because he’s just a star… and it’s a guy.

Antonio felt pretty jealous of Francis already.

However, their conversation was soon interrupted when the door opens and man walks into the trailer, “Ah, Francis! You’re here!” he exclaimed in a deep French accent. “Aren’t you excited for the shooting of our 23rd episode?”

Francis shook his head, “You know I’m always excited, Director. Did you really think I would forget to rehearse my lines?” he asked.

“Of course not! You’re one of my leading men of the series, and because of you, _Piège de Rapture_ has became the #1 soap opera in the world since 1987! We need to keep it up!” the director said, his eyes gleaming with excitement and determination under his sunglasses.

“ _Oui_ , sure...” Francis chuckled brokenly.

‘ _Director sure is pumped about this shooting_ ’

“Well then, why don’t you get yourself ready? The crew is already here, but your co-stars should be here anytime soon!” the director soon walks out of the trailer, leaving Francis and Antonio all on their own.

“And he didn’t notice me? Heh, some director he is!” Antonio snarked in a pout.

Francis didn’t say anything and found himself letting out a sigh. He doesn’t know when he will ever see Alfred again… but he soon started to gain some hope. He may think that Alfred might not remember him, but who says that he can’t try seeing him again… when the chance comes.

 

::: _END OF CHAPTER TWO_ :::

**Translations**

Matteo – Italian for “Matthew”

Buongiorno – Italian for “Good morning!”

Alfredo – Italian for “Alfred”

Aspetta – Italian for “Hold on” or “Wait”

Fatello – Italian for “Brother”

Cazzo di puttana – Italian for “Fucking bitch”

Che cosa – Italian for “What!?”

Êtes-vous bien? - French for “Are you alright?”

Buenos dias – Spanish for “Good morning!”

Francisco – Spanish for Francis

Oui – French for “Yes.”

Si  - Italian and Spanish for "Yes"

Mi amigo – Spanish for “My friend.”

Piège de Rapture – French for “Rapture Trap” (A French soap opera in which Francis stars in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the second of chapter two! Now, I wanted to explain all of what happened, but I decided not to. I want to keep the story going and how the relationship between Francis and Alfred and how their romance will go through.
> 
> Okay, well the next chapter will be up soon and please, leave a review!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. France x America ::: CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and this here is the third chapter of Hollywood Darling, where we will continue off where we left. There will be more of the slow burn of the story, but I promise you, I will bring the romance when it’s time.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters used in the story. They belong to Funimation Entertainment, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, Modern AU, Celebrity AU, College AU, and yaoi (this is a slow burn, so no sex until in the later chapters.) Rated NC-17/R-18 for safe reading meaning not suitable for readers under 17 or 16 years old. Don’t like it, please don’t read. That way people can enjoy the story without the drama.

**Speaking Notes**

“Dialogue” - Talking

‘ _Dialogue_ ’ - Thinking

“ _Dialogue_ ” - Speaking in a different language (French, Italian, etc.)

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by PhantomFighter

Hollywood Darling :::  _ CHAPTER THREE _

 

Alfred sat in his seat quietly for he was in the lecture room with Matthew as well as the Vargas twins, all of them having their textbooks and their notebooks. The professor if front of the whole room was lecturing about something that has to do with science and such, leaving half of the audience paying attention and the other half nearly falling asleep, showing their complete boredom and yearning to leave almost immediately. Alfred was in the left side of the class, who weren’t paying attention, but he wasn’t bored. His mind was in a daze, thinking about how Francis, the man who saved him from heartbreak, be a famous celebrity.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but he couldn’t stop thinking on how the man didn’t show a drop of egoism when he met him. Most famous people would have their head in their clouds, not caring about their fans and only their status and money, but Francis… yes, he would show off in front of his fans, but he never thought he would be this selfless.

Alfred sighed as he started doodling in his notebook, hoping that the lecture would end soon. Maybe, he’ll try to get his head straight.

 

::::

Finally, the lecture was over and everyone can finally get on with their lives. Some of them continued on with their studies, while the rest of them head to the mall or log onto social media to chat with their Facebook or Instagram friends. Alfred was sitting on the bench as he was reading a GQ magazine where it also had a picture of Francis on the front cover, and so far he was his mind was completely blown of how much love he was receiving from the media and how his life wasn’t in a complete scandal. While he kept on reading, Matthew, as well as Feliciano and Lovino, and a silver-haired female of Belarusian descent was seen from what it looked like, she’s sharpening a knife.

“Alfredo, you’ve been reading that magazine for 30 minutes now,” Lovino spoke dryly. “Please don’t tell me that you’re falling for that _stronzo_.”

“Lovino, language!” Feliciano cried out. “Honestly you’re worse than Grandfather Giorgio when he’s in his hangover.”

Lovino scoffed and the female Belarusian turned her head, “He’s been looking at that Frenchman for some time now,” she said in her slight Russian accent while, sheathing her knife across her sharpener, before checking on her weapon to see if it was sharp enough.

“I have to agree… maybe he _is_ getting attracted to him,” Matthew said, turning to the girl to see the knife in her hand. “Natalya, what are you doing with that knife?”

“Oh, well since I heard about that girl breaking Alfred’s heart, I thought I’d have a long chat with her when I get the chance to meet her,” the girl whose name was Natalya replied and Matthew sighed.

“Can’t you think of _anything_ besides violence?”

“Hey guys, I’m trying to read here,” Alfred spoke up, turning his head towards the group.

“You know, this isn’t like you, Alfredo,” Feliciano pointed out. “The only books you would read are comics.”

Alfred felt a little offense to the comment, but shook it off quickly, “I’m just trying to see how _really_ famous Francis is, and from the pages of the magazine… it’s showing me that he has been very famous because of that soap opera you told me about.”

“Hey, it happens when actors get their roles on a drama. Believe me,” the young Italian smiled.

“But I wanna know… how can a soap opera like um… Rapture… whatever it’s called. How can it be so popular?” Alfred queried.

“Allow me to explain,” Matthew turned around and smiled. “First the title is named, _Piège de Rapture_ because it’s a French soap opera. Second, it’s about two rich and powerful families who are bitter rivals, trying to compete against each other to reach the top on being the best company worldwide. If you're a binge watcher like Mom, you will see that it’s based on _Dynasty_ and _Dallas_. And if I could remember well, that guy Francis plays Jean-Claude Bourdeau, the son of the Bourdeau family and the main character of the series who is having a secret relationship with the daughter of the Delvincourt family.”

Alfred just blinked at what Matthew had said, “Uhhh… that’s a lot to take in,” he said.

“Maybe so, but because of his appearances, it was ranked one of the best soap operas in the world including what Feliciano had mentioned,” Matthew said. “So yeah, Francis is very popular and I have to agree that you were very lucky in meeting him for the first time.”

“But it’s not like I have a thing for him,” the American replied back.

“Alfred… I understand that you’re still trying to get over your heartbreak. But, this has been a week and it’s getting very old. I think it’s time that you get out there and maybe talk to Francis,” Matthew said with a smile.

“Dude, I’m not gay,” Alfred said.

“Al, I never said you were,” Matthew retaliated. “But I think that it’s cool that you met a celebrity like Francis. You should spend time with him more.”

“I don’t know, Matt. Maybe what happened that day was just a phase.”

“You don’t know if that guy would be happy to see you, if you don’t go to where he is now or any time,” Matthew said with a smile. “Trust me.” Hearing those words, Alfred remained silent, knowing that his younger Canadian brother isn’t wrong about his words.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

-:: _**Time Skip**_ ::-

 

“Al, are you in there?” Matthew called out to his brother from downstairs. “If you don’t hurry up, you’re gonna be late for work!”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Alfred called out as the door opened from upstairs and the American walked down the stairs completely dressed in a nice gray t-shirt with an American flag print on the left side, followed by a pair of bleached jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. He was even donned in a green Starbucks apron and had his name tag on the right side. He fixed his glasses while his brother gave him a nice glass of orange juice to help him get ready for the day.

“Thanks, bro.”

Matthew took a deep breath, “So… did you get a chance to talk to him?” he asked.

“Who, Matt?”

The younger blonde gave him the stare and Alfred realized who he was talking about: Francis.

“No, I never got a chance to talk to him… or see him,” he answered back.

“Al, we talked about this.”

“I know we did, Matt,” Alfred could see that Matthew wasn’t liking what he was hearing. Sure he wanted to move on from Bianca, but he’s pushing him a bit too hard. He didn’t want to fall back in love so soon, he needed some time to heal himself. “But I don’t want to just jump back into dating so suddenly. I mean, I just… needed some time for myself, to get my own life back together. After what had happened that night, when I drank too much… I promised myself to never let something like that happen ever again. And… I’m not even gay like you.”

“Love doesn’t have any gender, Al. And I maybe pushing you a bit too hard, but I just want to see you happy like you were before. I just want to see that bright and cheerful you again,” Matthew expressed out of his emotion, and Alfred can’t really blame him for that.

“I know, bro. I just need some time fully be me again,” Alfred replied. “Right now, I’m not really in the mood in dating anyone.”

‘ _I can still remember the day Francis kissed me when I was crying my eyes out while being so damn drunk._ ’

Matthew sighed, “I really don’t blame you. But please, I really don’t want to see you being single again. I really liked it when you had someone in your life, that way you can finally stop pestering me with your teasing and corny-ass jokes,” he said, a smile curling his mouth.

“Oh, fuck you!” Alfred said with a giggle. “How about _you_ go out with someone and maybe… we’ll talk about me leaving you alone.”

“My time will come, Al. But, this is about you right now,” Matthew replied back. “I won’t keep pushing you into getting back in dating any longer. But don’t throw away the chance into talking to Francis. He is a very popular actor and when you have a chance. Have him sign an autograph, so we can send it to Mom.”

“Matt, now you’re just doing to much!”

“Hey, Mom loves _Piège de Rapture_ , not me! I’m not a soap opera fanatic like her!” Matthew retaliated jokingly.

Alfred shook his head and grabbed his coat, keys, and phone and walked to the door, “I better get to work, try not to bore yourself to death,” he spoke to the Canadian.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. You better get going.”

 

::::

 

Starbucks located in downtown was not packed, but it was quite busy. A long line was was seen from the entrance all the way to the counter where everyone was ordering their favorite coffee, iced tea, cappuccino, frappuccino, anything they can get to start their day. Alfred was seen on the other side of the counters making every single order as much as he could, using the coffee machinery and the creams to make the customers’ morning drinks so they can get to their own jobs. He sighed deeply, knowing that today was pretty frantic for him, but it was worth it.

After the crazy start, Alfred sighed as he took a seat and rested his head backwards while the crowding started to die down and things can finally go smoothly. As he sat, he still kept on thinking about the Frenchman… wondering if he will able to get a chance to see him again, just to get talk to him and maybe take him out for a drink.

But his thought were broken, when he was joined by none other than Ludwig himself as he took a seat on the other side of the table, giving Alfred a nice cup of hot coffee with creamer and sugar which caught him by surprise.

“L-Ludwig!? What are you doing here?”

“Um, I vork here? You really zhink I still vork at zhe bar?” Ludwig said with a smile on his face.

“Um.. yeah?” Alfred spoke back.

“I only vork zhere on Friday nights as vell as zhe veekends vhenever zhey need me. I’m a part-timer and it’s easier for me,” Ludwig said as he took a sip of his coffee. “But enough of me, vhat about you? I hope zhat you didn’t get anymore drunk after vhat had happened zhat night long ago.”

“Y-yeah,” Alfred said, scratching his head. “That didn’t happen after that… I’m not gonna drink for as long as I live.”

“Good… cause I almost got my head ripped off by my boss zhanks to you and if zhat happened, I’d be going after your zhroat,” Ludwig commented with a smirk and the American found himself looking very guilty and apologetic.

“Dude, are you really trying to make feel more sorry?”

“ _Nein._ I just vant to make sure my good friend here doesn’t do anything stupid,” the German lets out a sigh. “So… vhat happened vith you and Mr. Famous after you left zhe bar?”

Alfred slammed his mouth shut after what Ludwig had asked him and remained silent. The image of Francis kissing him flashed in his mind and it stuck to him. It was one of the scenes that kept burning within him since that night and from the look on his eyes, he really didn’t want to tell the German what had happened with him. He didn’t want him to think that he’s going out with him.

“W..well, all he did was bring me back home. Nothing more.”

“Really?” Ludwig arching a brow. “You don’t look easily comfortable zhere. Care to tell be _zhat_?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, Ludwig. Honest!” Alfred protested in a slight perplex and Ludwig just looked at him, showing a sign of complete suspicion that the blonde was hiding something and it was slowly starting to break through his boundary walls.

“Oh.. why don’t you look at the time?” Alfred quickly got up out of his seat. “Gotta get back to the counter before Ivan gets on us for slacking off!”

Alfred lets out a nervous laugh before dashing away and Ludwig just shook his head, “ _Meine Güte_ ,” he muttered under his breath, getting up as well after knowing that his break was also over. The American sighed in relief as he started to get himself ready to start on his job on the register.

Soon, the doors open and he lets out a smile on his face, “Hello, welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you today?” he asked in a chipper and polite manner.

“ _Oui_ , I would love to get...” a male voice spoke in a French accent and Alfred’s body completely froze in complete shock. It was none other than Francis Bonnefoy standing before him and the crowd around him notice him and their reactions were like… almost like how it was back at the bar when the Frenchman met Alfred, wanting to get his autograph. He _is_ a celebrity after all.

“Alfred? Oh my, what are you doing here?” Francis asked with a smile on his face, showing a surge of delight through his blue eyes.

Alfred felt his heart beating. He really wanted to see Francis like how Matthew wanted him to do, but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. God, he felt himself stuck in a pickle and there was no way for him to get himself out of it.

“Um… w-what would you like, sir?”

Seeing that Alfred is not responding to his question by being professional.. or at least, the Frenchman puts up a smirk. “Well, I would love to have a Smoked Butterscotch Frappucino. Add a splash of almond milk, while you’re at it,” he requested. Alfred nodded hastily and then turned to Ludwig, who was standing next to him the whole time.

“Hey, would you mind taking care of the rest for me, Ludwig?”

“Hah!? Vhy me!?” Ludwig cried out, slightly toppling backwards.

“Please! I… I think I need to go to the bathroom,” Alfred stammered out and stumbled out of counter. Ludwig finds himself sighing in slight annoyance before turning back to Francis, whose smirk turned back into a smile. He was indeed happy to see Alfred once again, but he didn’t have to act like as if he was going to harass him or something like that.

“Your total is $7.25,” Ludwig spoke up.

“Ah, _merci_ ,” Francis replied back warmly.

In the mens’ bathroom, water was running in the sink in which Alfred started splashing it all over his face. He could feel his heart beating rapidly while he breathed heavily. He needed to calm down because he almost was about to scream when he saw Francis enter the coffee shop and he knew that the customers were going to react like him, showing that they saw him on television. He splashed another handful of water onto his face, hoping that his panic would die down.

“Oh man… this wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said as he lets out a sigh.

 

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

The day has finally come to an end, and Alfred didn’t say anything after his little scene with Francis, in which he didn’t stay there long. Once he clocked out, he took a deep breath in and out, hoping that Ludwig wasn’t too angry with him for weaseling out on him when the Frenchman showed up. “Alfred,” the German’s voice spoke up, speak of the devil. The American turned around to find him standing, ready to leave for the day. He really felt like shit right now.

“Oh.. hey, Ludwig. Look I just wanna say so-”

“No need for apologies. It shows zhat you are hiding something,” Ludwig spoke up firmly.

“It’s not like that at all. What happened today was nothing but a phase and I overreacted a bit,” Alfred protested calmly. “So, I’m sorry about that. And explained it to Ivan too and he let me off with a warning.”

“Alfred,” Ludwig said. “You...”

“Don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll see you later, alright?”

Alfred turned on his heel and headed out the door, feeling the evening winds brush across his face. He stretched his arms up as he felt very tired and was looking forward into going home. Feliciano and Lovino should be home by now, probably helping Matthew start dinner. But the silence broke when he heard Francis right beside him, giving him quite of a scare,

“So.. I supposed you’re done with your shift, I presume?”

“F-Francis! How long have you been standing there?”

Francis lifted himself off a wall he was leaning against to face the American, “Oh, I just took a little walk around zhe district and got to meet some of my fans and everything… in ozher words, I was waiting for you to finish up, but I didn’t want to stand all day,” he replied with a smile.

“You were waiting for me?” Alfred coaxed, surprised that a celebrity like Francis would wait for him to finish work. “But what about your show?”

“You mean Piège de Rapture? I just finished shooting it’s latest episode. Why’d you ask, _mon cher?_ ” Francis asked back and then something slammed onto his mind. “Are you a fan, too?”

Alfred blushed, “What!? No, that’s my mom with that! I don’t like soap operas,” he returned in a bark, leaving the Frenchman laughing slightly before dying down, sighing after how the younger blonde just defended himself in slight embarrassment. “What are you _really_ doing here, though?” Alfred asked, his voice now in a serious tone. “How did you know that I was working here?”

“I didn’t… and I really wanted to see you, Alfred,” Francis spoke back. “I was so busy for zhe past few weeks that I never got a chance to find you.”

“But why? Why would you think of coming to see me?”

“Because…,” Francis went on again. “I wanted to get to know you. Don’t you remember when I took you to my home and told me everything about your girlfriend?”

“I remember… It’s just that… well..”

“Well, what?” Francis asked. “You zhink that I one of zhose people who like to play with zheir emotions?”

“Can you blame me for it? I know that you’re a good guy and all and my brother is pushing me to talk to you more, but it’s just that ever since I got my heart broken by my ex-girlfriend… I have a feeling that you might do the same to me if we ever got together,” Alfred addressed in complete admittance and Francis looked slightly taken aback.

“Alfred, you know I’m not like that. I maybe famous and all, but would never do something like zhat to you,” Francis demurred.

“But Francis, I know you have lots of fans chasing after you, wanting every single piece of you.”

“But I don’t use people for my own amusement. Remember zhe saying: Don’t judge a book by its cover? You shouldn’t look down on people, unless you see zhem for who zhey really are.”

Alfred remained silent to what Francis had said, and he knew that he was true in his words. He doesn’t know anything about the Frenchman, and he could see that the guy was highly interested in him despite his celebrity status. Before he could protest, he heard laughter and he started to recognize who it belonged to. Looking ahead, he saw none other than his ex, Bianca latching her arm onto another male, who looked a bit more older than Alfred. He had a rock-star style appearance and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

“You’re too funny!” Bianca cackled like a hyena until she stopped to see Alfred looking at her from across the street and she just flipped her hair, turning away from him and getting close to her new boyfriend. It crushed Alfred hard and within seconds, he started to walk off in a fast pace.

“Where are you going? Hold on!” Francis cried out as he started chasing after him, but the American kept on going, picking up the pace. But the Frenchman managed to stop him just in time, grabbing him by the arm.

“Let me go!” the American cried out, struggling to free his arm from the actor’s grasp.

“Alfred, please wait! Why are you walking away so quickly?”

“I said let me go, Francis!” Alfred shrieked out once more.

“Tell me what happened!” Francis spoke once again.

“Francis...”

“Please.”

After hearing the Frenchman’s voice turned softer than just yelling at him, trying to get an answer from the four-eyed blonde, Alfred bit his lip a bit hard. He didn’t want to see his sudden emotions build up, but his heart was yelling at him to tell Francis what just happened and he finally gave in…

“I saw Bianca...”

“What?” Francis queried looking a bit surprised.

“I saw Bianca… and… she was talking to some other guy who was with her. When I saw her, she was looking all happy and laughing with him as he watched her lovingly and when she looked at me. She looked as if she was rubbing it in my face… laughing at me like I’m no good for her...”

Francis just stood there, feeling nothing but pure remorse, “Alfred...”

“Why? Why did she do this to me?” the American kept on, balling his hands into fists as he fought the feeling of bursting into tears. “What does that guy have that I don’t? What… what makes her think that I’m not good enough for her. Why? Just fucking why?”

Francis didn’t like what he was hearing and it was giving him the flashback on the first night he had brought him home. He even talked about it with him that morning… and he remembered that he wanted to help him move on with his life. He wasn’t going to let Alfred be sad again. Not anymore.

“Alfred,” he spoke up and the American responded quickly.

“What Fra-” the blonde’s sentence was cut short when he was caught in a long and warm kiss given by the French actor. He was caught off guard, but didn’t get a chance to fight back when he started to feel how real the kiss was and now sincere it felt. After the kiss broke, Alfred looked at the Frenchman who gazed him straight in the eyes.

“I don’t want you to zhink zhat way. I understand she was your first love, but I have told you before: forget about her. She doesn’t realize that how much of a good person you are. You need to leave zhe past behind and focus on what’s going on right now. You’re too good for her.”

“Why are you saying this to me _now_ , Francis? Just why do you even care about what’s going on with me?” Alfred asked, his glance not leaving Francis’ sight.

Francis took a deep breath, he knew what he had to say and his heart was giving him the word.

“Because, I like you.”

::: _END OF CHAPTER THREE :::_

**Translations:**

Stronzo – Italian for ‘Bastard’

Meine Güte – German for ‘My goodness’

Merci – French for ‘Thank you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s the end of the third chapter of Hollywood Darling, where Francis finally tells Alfred how he feels about him. This chapter was longer than I thought, but who the fuck cares? This will be a great start for the next chapter on how Alfred will react to the Frenchman’s confession. I can picture it already. LOL!
> 
> Okay, that’s all for this chapter. Please show some love by leaving reviews on this chapter!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	4. France x America :::: CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Hollywood Darling! Sorry, I haven’t been focusing on this story but I will promise you that this story will not be discontinued because how you guys loved this story and how much you loved France x America being a couple.
> 
> Okay without further ado, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters used in this story. It all belongs to Funimation Entertainment, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and the man behind it, Hidekazu Himaruya.

 **Warnings:** Swearing, texting, and yaoi… lots of yaoi, but it’s a slow burn. Rated NC-17/R-18 for reader safety, if you are under the age of 17 years old or if you’re not into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. Everyone else, enjoy this chapter!

 **Pairings:** France x America, Germany x Italy, and more…

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Hollywood Darling ::: CHAPTER FOUR

“Because I like you...”

He didn’t hear what he just heard. Francis Bonnefoy, _the_ Francis Bonnefoy saying that he likes him. Sure, he said he wants to help him move on from Bianca… but saying that he _likes_ him? No, he can’t really mean that… there’s no way someone as famous as him can easily fall in love with a regular Joe like Alfred. The American felt his emotions running amok in his heart and didn’t know what kind of a good response to say to Francis because he was too shocked on what he had said.

“What?”

“I said I like you, Alfred,” Francis said it once more, his voice being truthful and serious. “I know it’s sudden for me to tell you zhis and we may not know each other well. But you already caught me in your heart. I knew that night you were hurt and I couldn’t just stand there and watch you suffer. The way you looked… it reminded me of myself when I got my heart broken by the person I loved years ago. Because of that I didn’t want that to happen to you because I knew it would bring back the pain _I_ have endured at the time.”

“F-Francis, we don’t-”

“I don’t care, Alfred,” Francis cut Alfred off. He didn’t want to hear anymore of that excuse. “I don’t care about zhat anymore. Please, I… really like you and I really want to make you happy. Me being a famous actor and having all of zhe lavishes and popularity is nothing compared to you.”

Alfred kept his mouth shut as his sapphire eyes remained glued onto Francis’ true blues. He didn’t want to get into a relationship in this sudden moment, but he could see that Francis wasn’t going to back down for what he really felt about him.

“I don’t know about this, Francis. I mean… I don’t want to get back into a relationship… and I’m not into guys like that,” the American spoke.

“I know, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Let me help you forget about zhe past. Please?”

Alfred bit his lip, “Francis… I know. I just don’t want to be hurt by anyone anymore,” he said looking away until he felt the Frenchman’s warm touch on his hands, seeing that he had grabbed both of them as he got closer to him.

“You won’t. I just want to be in your life and be zhere for you, _mon cher_ ,” Francis pleaded to the American. “You don’t have to fall in love right away. I just want to heal your heart at zhe same heal mine, for I’m still hurting as well. My acting career was just numbing my pain. After I met you, I felt hope for me zhat I was able to heal again.”

“So, what you’re saying is...”

“I want to be with you, Alfred. To treasure you and to prove zhat love can be a beautiful zhing.”

This was going pretty fast for Alfred, but at the same time… he really wanted to let go of Bianca despite that he still cares about her. He never really went out with guys at all especially guys like Francis. He thought that he would be like a playboy. But could he really let go of the girl he cares about? The girl who broke his heart for another guy and laughed about it? And if he really did let her go… would it feel like he’s just toying with Francis’ feelings to make himself feel better? Suddenly, he felt his eyes brimming with tears and they started falling from his eyes,

“Fuck, n-not this again!” he choked as he tried to wipe them, but Francis stopped them with his thumb.

“It’s alright. Zhat means you know. But I won’t force you, I’ll give you some time to zhink.”

“What about you?”

“I already know my feelings for you , but I will give you some space,” Francis said with a smile on his face. “Even if you don’t love me like zhat, I can still help you get better.”

Then a glint flashed in his brain, “Can I see your phone for a second?”

Alfred stared at Francis for a little while, but did what he had asked him. The Frenchman went into the caller section on his phone where he puts in a new contact number which was his own and saves it.

“What are you-”

“Here you go, Alfred. Now you’ll be able to call me whenever you’re ready to.”

Alfred looked at his phone and it had Francis’ number inside of his contact list, “Francis…”

“I’m not rushing you, Alfred. I just want you to zhink about what I have said. I want us to start as friends, but I also want to stay by your side. No matter how good or bad the situation becomes. Take zhe time to make whatever decision you make. And when you do… I’ll be here to hear your answer.”

The American looked at his phone for a moment and then back at Francis, “O… okay,” he said and the Frenchman smiled.

“Shall I walk you home?”

“Y-yeah, that would be cool. But, I’m gonna have to show you where I live.” Alfred said with a nod as he blushed slightly. “It’s getting late, so walking me home with you isn’t such a bad idea.”

That made Francis smile even more.

 

**:::::**

 

The walk towards Alfred’s home was pretty soothing for the two and they remained quiet until they reached the door where the blonde faced Francis with a soft smile. “Thanks for walking me home,” he said gently before the Frenchman walked up closer to him, causing him to react very quickly by backing away.

“Alfred, what’s wrong?”

Alfred cursed at himself, “Nothing. I’m sorry… again, thanks for bringing me home Francis,” he disclosed in his softest tone. He turned on his heel to open the door, but Francis hand caught his, making him turn around once more. “What?” he asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m looking forward into seeing you again,” Francis said with a smile. “Zhink about what I have said, okay? I know I said it many several times, but I really like you and all. Even if you don’t return my feelings.”

“I know… just give me some time okay?”

“I’m a patient man, Alfred. I’ll wait for months I have to,” Francis said placing his hand Alfred’s soft skin. “I promise zhat I won’t leave your side.”

Francis stared at Alfred for a moment and then turned the other direction, ready to depart.

“Francis, wait!” the blonde exclaimed, making Francis turn around to face him, “What is it?” he asked the American.

“Goodnight…,” Alfred simply replied and the Frenchman just shook his head while smiling.

“Same to you, Alfred.”

Alfred turned around and entered the apartment, closing the door right behind him. He leaned against the door as he could hear Francis’ footsteps departing the front porch and he slid down the door, running his hand through his blonde hair. He was very tired and he could still feel the hurt from seeing his ex-girlfriend clinging onto her new beau just to hurt him more. Talk about being a bitch…. If that wasn’t hard enough, he doesn’t know if he _is_ ready to let her go. She was his first and only love he had throughout his years and now Francis is in the picture. He could see that the Frenchman was very kind to him despite his being the famous celebrity, having many fans swarm around him, and he really likes him too.

Alfred himself was starting to like Francis as well, but he still found it shocking that he would even confess to him like that. He was in a very big pickle and he really don’t know if he really wanted to give him a chance or not. He could hear Matthew’s voice echoing in his mind, telling him that he should do it and forget about Bianca and move on with his life.

He didn’t get a chance to sleep that night which was very rare of him. Nothing but pure silence, except for the beating of his heart in which was beating very fast. He clutched it softy, trying to drift into sleep, but his heart kept on with its rhythmic throbbing.

Alfred kept tossing and turning in his bed, the night transposing into morning, the rays of the golden sun rising in the beautiful view of the Seattle skyline, the blackish-blue hue of the sky changing into a purplish pink color spun with orange. Groaning, the American rose from his bed and could see the sun shining through his window.

“Well, I guess there’s no turning back...” he muttered under his breath only to stop himself to see a picture of him and Bianca back when they were happy together and it was taken at the Seattle’s Mystic Mountain theme park on their senior field trip. He looked at it and smiled sadly… wishing that the days could be like this again. But this is reality and it can be very cruel.

He placed the picture back onto the nightstand, lowering the front onto the wooden table. He walked out of the bedroom, getting himself ready for the day.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

“Alfred. Are you okay?” Ludwig asked Alfred, seeing the blonde looking drowsy. He and the German sat at a nice Chinese restaurant in Chinatown where it wasn’t very crowded since it was a late morning, just minutes away from noon. It was just the two of them there and Ludwig was very kind to invite him for lunch, just to see if the American is feeling okay and he saw that he was fatigued from sleep deprivation. Which can be pretty unhealthy for him, but a rarity and the American knows why.

“Sorry, man. I haven’t gotten any sleep last night,” Alfred replied, letting out a loud yawn.

“You don’t look vibrant like you usually are. Maybe you should head on home and get some rest.” Alfred shook his head Ludwig’s suggestion.

“No, I’m already here and I’m getting hungry anyways.”

Ludwig was getting more concerned of Alfred’s acting, despite of his lack of sleep. It wasn’t until the waitresses gave them their food which were good varieties of both Chinese and Japanese food. The two males started to eat quietly and the German just stared at Alfred, who took a bite out of the shrimp dumplings before glancing at him.

“What? Haven’t seen me eat Chinese food before?” he queried with his mouth full.

“No.. it’s surprising zhat you vould choose zhis over burgers,” Ludwig answered back. Not funny at all. “But something tells me zhat something is bothering you.”

Alfred was going to protest, but he stopped himself. Was he really ready to tell what happened with him and Francis last night? He wasn’t very sure, but he didn’t want to leave his friend and co-worker out in the dust.

“It’s… it’s just that...” he paused for a moment. “I really don’t know how to say this, Luddy. But do you remember the times that you have fallen in love with someone and it didn’t turn out how you hoped?”

Ludwig stopped eating, feeling a bit surprised on what Alfred asked him, but he nodded, “ _Ja_. It happened to me but rarely. Vhy did you ask?” but then he started to remember in realization… the night he saw Alfred drinking his heart out when he was going through his breakup with Bianca.

“Is zhis about your breakup vith zhat girl?”

Alfred nodded, “Yeah… I’m still not over her, but there’s this guy… he’s saying that I should let her go and move on with my life and I don’t even know if I can. And to add things up… he told me that he…. likes me.”

Ludwig remained silent for a moment before speaking up, “He likes you? How?”

“I don’t even know… and I don’t even know him that well,” Alfred answered back looking very uneasy. “I don’t know if I want to give him a chance or just reject him, dude. I’m not into guys like that.”

“Alfred, zhat is none of my concern, but I can tell you zhis. Love has no gender… it depends on zhe person you trust. Now, I’m surprised zhat zhis guy vould tell you he likes you and all… and there’s no need to hold yourself back. If you like him, tell him you like him. If you don’t, tell him that as vell. But you can’t keep dwelling in zhe past. And drinking von’t help you at all,” Ludwig spoke.

“I know that, you told me that during my break at work,” Alfred protested before calming down, gripping on an eel nigiri roll, which was his favorite sushi with his chopsticks. “He’s a very nice guy and I really don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Zhat is up to you to decide, Alfred. Just don’t be afraid to tell him how you really feel about him. You still have time to zhink of your answer.”

Alfred bit his lower lip slightly, his sushi piece still haven’t been eaten, “Do you really think he might react badly if I told him no?” he asked.

“I don’t zhink so, Alfred,” Ludwig said with a smile, slurping on some chow mein noodles. “You’re gonna have to prepare yourself of vhat he will say to you vhen you come up vith your decision.”

The German popped a piece of the pot stickers into his mouth and Alfred left his food untouched. He suddenly felt his appetite thinning now and before he could say anything to Ludwig, the bell rang at the front, meaning that someone was coming in.

“Alfredo?” a slightly high pitched voice rang through the building, making the blonde look up.

“F-Feliciano! What are you doing here!?”

“Just having some lunch with friends,” Feliciano replied as he was here with a group of college students as well as his brother, Lovino who just looked away. “Sorry if I surprised you, Alfredo,” the younger Vargas twin chuckled before setting his eyes on Ludwig.

“Oh, who’s your friend here?”

“Him?” Alfred questioned, pointing to Ludwig and Feliciano nodded. “This my friend Ludwig Beilschmidt, he works with me at Starbucks.”

“ _Ciao!_ It’s nice to meet you, Ludwig! I’m Feliciano Vargas!” Feliciano said with a smile until he gave his older twin a nudge on the side, catching his attention. “Say hi, _fratello_. It’s rude to not greet people.”

“Che...” Lovino scoffed, turning away.

Ludwig found himself blushing to how adorable the young Italian looked and how his demeanor was brighter than the rays of sun. “I-It’s nice to meet you, Feliciano,” he said completely lovestruck and mesmerized, losing his attention to Alfred who just stared at him.

He started to think about what the German had said about making his decision about Francis, although he didn’t tell him that it was the Frenchman himself who liked him. But he knew what he was going to tell him.

He reached into his phone and found Francis’ number and soon felt his body trembling. He didn’t wait any longer and typed a message in the message box:

**A: Hey, Francis? It’s me, Alfred.**

As he was going to lower his phone, he felt it vibrate which made his heart completely stop, showing that he has gotten a message… and it was from Francis.

 **F:** _**Salut,** _ **Alfred! I’m glad you messaged me.**

Alfred texted back.

**A: Um… are you working right now? If you are, then I won’t bother you. If you aren’t there’s something I wanna talk to you about.**

Another text from Francis.

 **F:** **I just finished filming for the next episode of** _ **Rapture**_ **. I will be running some errands after, and I’m free.**

Alfred again.

**A: Okay. Can we meet at Pier 57 this evening?**

**F:** **Of course,** _ **mon chéri**_ **.**

After the last message, Alfred placed his phone back into his pocket only to get another message from Francis, who just send him a selfie of himself. He had to admit, Francis was incredibly handsome from the picture and he could felt his heart beating fast. The American knew that he had his answer for the Frenchman.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

The day had went by pretty fast and the sun was ready to set in the vast horizon of Elliot Bay and Francis was standing near the Great Seattle Wheel as he looked at his watch to see it was already past 6 o’clock, the evening beginning its approach. He felt the cold evening breeze brush across his soft skin and across his beautiful blonde locks as he stood there patiently for the American to show up like he promised through text. He stood there as he hoped Alfred came up with his answer for letting him help him move on with his life and with him.

“Francis!” he heard the American’s voice called up in the distance. Speak of the devil.

“Alfred, you came!”

Alfred panted heavily, “Sorry… the damn bus was taking too long,” he said apologetically as he approached the actor, who shook his head.

“ _Non, non_. Please don’t apologize… nobody’s perfect when it comes to showing up,.”

Alfred managed to get himself together and looked at Francis, his heart was racing and he was very nervous on what he was going to say to him, “Listen, I’ve been doing some thinking on what you had said to me last night and… I know you’re trying to help me and you… like me and all..”

Francis felt his heart pondering, “Alfred… are you saying...”

“I want to forget…. I know I love Bianca, but I now know that she has hurt me completely and there’s no point for me to run after her. So… please… help me forget and move on,” Alfred said after taking a deep breath to refrain from getting anymore nervous. He waited for Francis to respond, but all he got from him was a warm embrace as he could feel him sighing in happiness.

“F-Francis?”

“Alfred… I zhought you were going to have me wait for a long time,” Francis spoke up as he pulled himself away from the American. “I… I’ve never been this happy to hear you say that.”

The American blushed followed by smiling with happiness, but at the same time sadness because he knew he was letting her go now. “P-please… this is just a start,” he said looking away and Francis didn’t like that sign.

“Alfred, look at me.”

The younger blonde’s eyes faced Francis’, “I will help you move on from your ex… but remember, I like you a lot. I don’t just want to give you zhe love you deserve, but be a wonderful friend to you. I promise you zhat I will in my heart, never _ever_ leave you,” he vowed to him. “As long as you promise me zhe same.”

Alfred swallowed hard, but this was the only way for him to get on with his life, “Yeah, I promise,” he replied back, feeling the warmth of the street lights coming on around him and Francis. The two looked at each other, their blue eyes boring through each others.

“Alfred… may I kiss you to start?” he asked, his French accent becoming more softer.

“Y-yeah… knock yourself out.”

Francis leaned forward towards the American, his lips ghosting a wisp of warm breath caressing Alfred’s baby soft skin. Soon, their lips were connected and Alfred wrapped his arms around the taller man’s body. It was like the kisses he had encountered, but more warm and compassionate. The kiss broke and Alfred felt like he was on cloud nine.

“Francis...”

“ _Je t’aime_ , Alfred,” Francis whispered out. “I love you.”

Alfred didn’t say anything else and remained in Francis’ embrace. He felt everything he had been holding from inside being lifted off of him, but was a long way to go and he had be prepared for it.

‘ _I have to let go. It’s time for me to move on._ ’

 

::: _END OF CHAPTER FOUR_ :::

**Translations**

Ciao – Italian for “Hello! or Bye!”

Ja – German for “Yes.”

Salut – French for “Hello!”

Mon chéri – French for “My darling.”

Non – French for “No.”

Je t’aime – French for “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the end of the fourth chapter of Hollywood Darling! Man, I managed to get this finished in no time so I can focus on other things, start on new projects that will be coming soon to FanFiction and Archive of Our Own! I really like how this story turned out and looking forward for Alfred and Francis being a couple. Yeah, France x America is a pretty rare pairing in the Hetalia fanbase, but I thought of doing one since there’s a lot of US x UK and FRUK fanfics out there. 
> 
> Well anyways, that’s all for this chapter! Let me know what you guys think of it, and please leave some love… it helps with the story!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	5. France x America ::: CHAPTER FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, PhantomFighterZero here and I am back with a new chapter of Hollywood Darling. Now that Alfred finally accepts Francis into his heart. Now, we’ll get to have some real fun with these two, and don’t worry, there will be some side pairings of Germany x Italy and more.
> 
> I would love to chat more, but we need to get on with this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this story. They belong to Funimation Entertainment, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya, the main creator of this infamous, yet very great series.

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 for swearing and yaoi (Male x Male no sex in this chapter but later… this is a slow burn) meaning it’s not suitable for young readers or homophobes. If you are under 17 or 18 years old or if you don’t like yaoi… period, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, please enjoy this chapter.

 **Pairings:** France x America, mentions of France x England, Germany x Italy, maybe Spain x Romano

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by PhantomFighterZero 

Hollywood Darling ::::  _ CHAPTER FIVE _

 

Francis felt like he was on cloud nine. He couldn’t be happier than when he had became famous and gained popularity throughout his role as Jean-Claude in Piège de Rapture in which he was very thankful for. But he had finally got the chance to be with Alfred and start his life with him.

It had been too long for Francis… way too long.

He was seen in his apartment humming to Céline Dion’s My Heart Will Go On happily. He couldn’t stop thinking about the American and how adorable he looked when he was blushing and how he let him into his life. He really likes him a lot and doesn’t want to rush into love right away for Alfred is still healing and he just started to get to know him. But he really wants Alfred to know that he’s here for him and vowed to protect him and make him happy. As he was enjoying his breakfast which was American-style french toast with berries and orange juice, hoping that he would get to see Alfred again.

Until suddenly, a firm knock was heard on the door which caught his complete attention.

“ _Hola!_ Francisco!” a male voice rang in a Spanish accent through the door.

Francis walked up to the door and looked at the peephole to see none other than Antonio who had the brightest smile. The Frenchman shook his head and opened the door, “ _Buenos dias, mi amigo!_ ” the Spaniard exclaimed happily.

"Same for you, Antonio.”

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” Antonio asked and the Frenchman lets in his best friend into the building where he got himself comfortable as Francis drank a nice cup of coffee with vanilla cream. “What are you doing over here zhis early?” the Frenchman questioned and the Spaniard just kept smiling.

“Oh, nothing. Just to let you know that my single has reached #1 on the Billboard charts!” Antonio exclaimed and Francis’ eyes widened.

“Huh!? You just released your music?”

“ _Si_! It was an instant hit all over the country, not to mention in the Spanish and Latin American charts!” Antonio said with excitement and confidence. “Even your director loved the song so much too! Here, I even have the copy of the charts!”

Antonio showed the copy of the Billboard Charts that had the Latin Pop category and it showed the number 1 spot that said “Not The One” by Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.

“Wha… Antonio, congratulations!”

“ _Muchas gracias,_ Francisco. I’ve worked so hard into writing this song and I wanted to show people that everything isn’t about just techno or rap songs,” Antonio spoke. “I really wanted to give you a copy, but the company won’t let me.”

Francis chuckled, “Don’t worry, I can always get it through download. But I want to wait until your _entire_ album is released. But I have a feeling that you came here for another reason.”

“Oh, that? I just thought I’d come and see my best friend before my interview. You seem to be in a very happy mood, _mi amigo_.”

Francis didn’t want to brag to the Spaniard on what had happened. But his heart was filled with so much warmth and glee, that he had to tell him. “Antonio… I really don’t know what to tell you.. but I’ve finally got him!” he exclaimed and the Spaniard stared at him for a moment and started to remember the conversation he had with him about Alfred and his eyes widened. “ _Que_? Are you really going out with him!?”

“Oui. I’ve never been zhis happy in my life, Antonio! For so long, I’ve waited for some miracle to come and it really came!” Francis gushed before calming down. “You don’t even know how much I wanted to start over with my life.”

“I know, Francisco. I was there when he left you for his family company overseas… and how much...”

“Please, you don’t need to take me back memory lane,” Francis said as he started to hear cold words in his mind.

_It was fun and all, but it’s over, Francis. Taking over the company is more important than being in this bloody relationship._

A deep sigh ghosted out of his mouth. Those words were very painful, but he didn’t want them to loom in his mind. He wanted to heal himself, and this is what he was going to do.

“Ah, _lo siento_ ,” Antonio muttered.

“Non. I’m still trying to get over him, it’s going to be a very long process,” Francis said with a smile. “At least zhe guy I’m with now doesn’t have deal with a closed-minded family.”

“Oh, Francis… there something I forgot to ask you. Did you get a chance to know this guy’s name?”

Francis stared at Antonio for a moment as he realized that he had forgot to tell how Alfred was. Sheesh, and he was supposed to be the smart one. It didn’t matter to him anymore… he was just too happy of all of things that happened recently.

“His name is Alfred F. Jones.”

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

Nervousness was taking over Alfred big time. Aside that he was ready to move on from his ex-girlfriend, but at the same time, he wasn’t so sure if he’s confident enough to make Francis happy. It was already morning, and the American was in his room thinking about what he should do, now that he’s starting a relationship with the older blonde. He’s a celebrity, and he does have quite of a reputation, but is truly a down-to-earth guy and knows he’s madly in love with him.

‘Fuck… I really don’t know what to do.’ he thought. ‘I really don’t know if I’m able to start anew with Francis. I know he likes me and all… but damn, I’m really scared that it might go wrong.’

His blue eyes were lowered as his nervousness and doubt started to take over him, and it’s normal for Alfred or any other person who just got their hearts broken and is starting a new relationship with someone else. But sometimes, that fear and doubt… he can’t let it get to his head or else it might ruin the relationship. The American sighed heavily as his morning wasn’t the best for him and it was eating him completely which might worry Matthew and the Vargas twins.

Then suddenly, his cellphone starting chiming, showing that he has a new message. It was from Francis.

 **F:** _**Bonjour, mon chaton!**_ **Did you sleep well?**

Alfred responded back. He could feel his hands shaking while typing.

**A: I’m fine, thanks. Um…**

The message has been sent and the American felt like an idiot sending it back to Francis. Soon, another reply was sent back.

**F: Alfred, what’s the matter? Are you still nervous about our new relationship?**

Alfred gulped.

**A: Yeah, I am…**

Another ping from Francis.

**F: It’s okay. I’m nervous too… but I know it’s going to be okay. Hey, why don’t I take you out for lunch? Best way to get to know each other and get into the city.**

Alfred’s heart skipped a beat after seeing the message, showing that Francis does want to spend the day with him. He stopped himself to calm his nerves down and took deep breaths to let himself know that it’s going to be okay, even if he’s still nervous. He went back to the screen and written his answer.

**A: I’d love that, Francis. But, what if your fans spot you?**

A ping was heard.

**F: Don’t worry about them, Alfred. This day is only about us, okay?**

**A: Alright… guess I’ll see you then.**

Alfred rose from the bed and noticed the beautiful view of the Seattle skyline, showing that it was going to be a very beautiful day. The American isn’t into news like Matthew is, but he knew that everything was going to be alright and there’s nothing to worry about. He lets out a deep sigh….

“There’s no turning back.”

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

“ _Huh!? You’re going on a date with Francis!?_ ” Matthew’s voice shrieked through Alfred’s phone as he was seen walking through downtown which wasn’t far from the college campus. He felt his ear ringing for the Canadian as incredibly strong pipes, and he’s usually the quiet one.

“Jeez, Matt! Did you have to yell in my ear?” he groaned out in a wince.

“ _Sorry, Al. But I really can’t believe it, you’re really giving dating a chance!_ ” Matthew spoke in a very proud manner. “ _It’s about time!_ ”

Alfred chuckled on how his brother was acting through the line, “Well maybe when you’re done trying to persuade me into dating again, you should go a find yourself a date too. You _are_ gay after all,” he spoke with a small smile and he could hear his brother sputtering in the speaker, showing that he got embarrassed by the last part of the American’s remark.

“ _Please, not so loud okay? And I’ll find someone when I’m ready to. Right now I’m worried about you because you’re my older brother._ ”

“I know,” Alfred said with a smile. “But, don’t worry. I talked to Francis about this and I’m nervous about this, but I know that I need to move on from Bianca. I was afraid that I would be played again, but I haven’t got to know Francis yet. So… I’m giving this a go.”

“ _Well, I’m glad. Sorry that I wasn’t home when you wanted to tell me. I had to be at Giorgio’s restaurant_ _to help Feliciano and Lovino_ _before_ _the old man_ _started lecturing me like a kindergartner_ ,” Matthew said.

Alfred chuckled, “Again?”

“ _Don’t ask. Anyways, I hope you have fun. Tell me everything what happened when you come back okay?_ ” Matthew spoke.

“Alright. Don’t push yourself,” Alfred spoke back and the line ended, placing the phone back into his pocket. He stopped at the curb of the street where he waited for the traffic signal to turn green. On the other side of the street, Francis was seen holding a cup of iced coffee and looking at his phone and he was completely dressed sharply: He wore a sleek whitish-blue open suit with a wine-colored collared shirt, and a pair of brown leather Ferrogamo loafers. He looked up to see Alfred on the other side of the street and a bright smile traced onto his face.

“Alfred! Over here, _mon chaton!_ ”

Alfred looked up to see Francis waving at him and the traffic signal turned green. He smiled while walking to the other side to meet the Frenchman who embraced him lovingly. “You came!” he exclaimed before kissing the American sweetly on the lips, leaving him blushing in a pink hue.

“F-Francis, there’s people watching, ya know?”

“I know, but I don’t care. Can’t I show some affection to my own boyfriend, even if it is in public?” Francis cooed out.

“N-no… but still I-” Alfred was cut off by Francis’ kiss again in which everyone started to stare and most of them blushed hardly, especially the women who passed by. The kiss broke, leaving Alfred’s face burning with heat as his blush deepened. Francis licked his lips, “I never thought you would taste so sweet,” he said in a small purr and Alfred grumbled in embarrassment. “J...just tell me where are we going to have lunch at...”

Francis looked at Alfred and his eyes became soft and apologetic, “I know a good place and it’s my favorite. You’ll love it too,” the Frenchman smiled, as he latched his arm around him.

“Where, actually?” Alfred asked.

 

::::::

Minutes had passed and Francis and Alfred arrived at a large seafood restaurant that had an aristocratic feel on tie inside, but was very casual and open. Since it was a very nice day, everyone… including tourists were packing up the tables, eating large portions of seafood while throwing conversations blended in different accents and languages, creating a rainbow of happiness that radiated all over.

“Hello, there! Welcome to The Shore Line, please may I have your names?” a female waitress asked happily.

“Jack-Gabriel Martineau,” Francis replied and Alfred moved his head, his eyebrows raising in puzzlement and a smile came across the woman’s face.

“Ah, Mr. Martineau! It’s good to see you again, I’ve seen the latest episode of Rapture… I hated it when that girl you were with, forced to break up with you to keep you safe.”

Francis chuckled, “What do you expect? Sabine-Amélie is a well known actress in France and has a lot more experience zhan me,” he replied, scratching the back of his head.

The woman chuckled, “Well, Mr. Martineau. Please let met escort your table,” she spoke happily and took both Alfred and Francis to a large table that was next to a window, showing the beautiful view of Elliot Bay. As the two started to settle down, the American turned his head to the Frenchman.

“Okay, Francis. One question,” Alfred asked. “Why did you introduce yourself as ‘Jack-Gabriel Martineau’!? I thought ‘Francis’ was your name.”

“It is,” Francis answered. “But it’s my middle name.”

“Middle name?”

The Frenchman nodded, “ _Oui_. You see my full name is Jack-Gabriel Francis Alain Martineau, but most of my family call me ‘Francis’. My mother’s last name is Martineau, but my father’s is Bonnefoy and because of zhat, I started referring myself as simply Francis Bonnefoy personally because I like it zhat way and when I’m on screen,” he exclaimed.

“Your full name… that’s pretty long and pretty much to take,” Alfred said.

“And I suppose you have a long name too?” Francis replied with a smirk.

“I don’t… it’s just Alfred F. Jones.”

“Oh? And zhe middle initial?” The Frenchman asked.

“My middle name is Frédérick… it’s French,” Alfred spoke. “I was born in New York City while my younger brother, Matthew was born in Toronto. My dad is American, but my mom is Canadian, with French Canadian background. So…”

“… you have French Canadian blood within you? It’s nothing wrong with zhat,” Francis finished. “My family is from France and I mostly had a modest life. As for my love life… well zhere were ups and downs.”

“You were a ladies man?” Alfred asked.

“ _Non_ , I’m gay...”

Alfred nearly choked on water. “W-What!?” he rasped out. “What did you say!?”

“I’m gay. I’ve been gay since I was 14 years old, but didn’t start dating until I was 16,” Francis spoke.

‘ _I don’t even believe that,_ ’ the American thought in a baffled manner. How can Francis be gay when he is very popular with the women and he even played a character whose love interest is female? That really confused him more.“But there’s gotta be some girl that you dated back when you were a teenager,” Alfred pointed out, but Francis shook his head.

“Zhere’s no girl zhat came into my life. I was out of the closet and where I came from, I was very lucky. I didn’t get into a relationship until I was 17 years old and I was really tall for my age. Some of them were great while the other ones, not so much until… I met _him._ ”

“ _Him_?” Alfred asked.

“He was from England and was only two years younger zhan me. But it was love at first sight and he was a complete gentleman. We talked to each other on zhe phone and went out almost all zhe time,” Francis said with a smile while looking at Alfred. “We’ve been going out for almost 4 ½ years now we were planning a long future for zhe both of us. Until...”

Alfred started to feel his warmth slowly changing into coldness and his smile weakening, “Until… zhat day… everything started crashing down...” the Frenchman lamented.

“Whoa… y-you just went a complete 180 on me...”

“Sorry, Alfred. I know I shouldn’t be telling you zhis… but if I didn’t you wouldn’t know about me. As I was saying… everything started to change and not in a good way. He started to ignore me and would cancel whenever I plan for our dates and he would act all cold towards me. Whenever I tried to ask him why, he would get angry and we would get into many arguments.”

Alfred stopped when he was going say something to the Frenchman, but he let him continue. “I later find out zhat he has been accepted to take on his family company and he was moving back to England. I didn’t want that to happen and I tried to talk him out of it… but he just tossed my feelings aside, stating that our relationship was getting in the way of him taking over the company. It was like a complete slap in zhe face… and I didn’t know what else to do to save our relationship,” he said.

“Oh… Francis… I’m sorry…,” Alfred rasped out, not knowing what to say to the Frenchman.

“Non. It’s okay, love come and goes… until now,” Francis said with a smile and Alfred found himself blushing once again…

“Dammit, why do you have to go a complete 180on me!?”

Francis couldn’t help but smile at Alfred’s reaction. Damn, is this blonde really that cute when he acts like that? He’ll never know… and it’s a good thing.

Soon, another waitress approaches the two with two large menus and she too had a smile on her face, “Good afternoon. Please excuse our long delay Mr. Martineau, we were having some slight inconvenience,” she said and Francis shook his head.

“It’s no problem,” Francis replied politely.

“Oh, and I am a huge fan… um, is it okay that I get your autograph before you leave?”

“Why of course.”

With that, the waitress lets out a soft squeal as she dashed away, trying to keep herself from fangirling any longer or else she might get fired. When Francis turned around, he saw Alfred staring at him and shaking his head, “You really are gonna give her an autograph?”he asked with a small smile.

“I already told you, Alfred. If zhere’s any fans, you just let me take care of zhem,” Francis cooed back. “Don’t take zhis zhe wrong way, _mon chaton_.”

Alfred found himself giggling, at the same time he as blushing to how sexy Francis looked and that made him like him more, even though it was still the beginning of their relationship.

 

::::::

 

Soon after their lunch, Francis decided to take Alfred out in the city where he took him to many attractions he could find around the Seattle area and would often be approached many of Francis’ fans who would ask him for his autographs or even take pictures with him and mostly bring Alfred into the scenes. Alfred started to get a little annoyed by the Francis’ interactions with the fans, but he started to get used to it as the day went by once he now realized that he’s going to be met with fans. Because like he said, he’s a celebrity and is well known all over Seattle.

As the day turned into the evening, Francis took Alfred to the Seattle Space Needle where he made reservations.

“Table for two please.”

“Of course, sir,” the waiter said with a smile and led the two blondes to a table where it had a beautiful view of the Seattle skyline, its lights on the buildings and down below sparkling like lights on the Christmas tree. Alfred just watched on how amazing the scenery looked from the Needle. He’s wasn’t afraid of heights at all unlike most people who get nauseous when being at high places. To him it was like he was flying on a plane.

“Wow… it’s so beautiful up here.”

Francis lets out a chuckle, “Alfred… you would mind ordering anything you want. We’re going to be having a big dinner, and I don’t want you to go hungry,” he said.

“Oh… um sorry,” Alfred said, shifting his eyes towards the menu and couldn’t think of what he wanted to order to eat. “There’s so much to choose… I don’t know what to get.”

“Don’t strain yourself, _mon cheri_. It’s on me, so choose as much as you want.”

Another waiter soon approaches and Francis orders the finest wine they had before ordering their food and much to his delight, they brought them a nice bottle of red wine that was imported from France. Alfred gulped slightly when he saw the glass wine bottle and the wait poured a small serving into a fine glass. He promised himself that he wasn’t going to drink again after what had happened back at the bar with Ludwig and all. Once another server have taken the menus, the American just looked at the beautiful glass of wine and bit his lip.

‘Oh god...’

“ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_ , Alfred?” Francis asked him.

“It’s nothing big… well, I promised myself that I wouldn’t drink anymore after what had happened back when we first met and all,” the American stammered out and the Frenchman chuckled once more.

“ _Ne t'en fais pas._ I know you don’t want to drink, but zhis is our first romantic date. So, having a little bit of wine is okay.”

For some reason, Alfred finds Francis speaking his native French language very sexy. He didn’t know why, but everytime he would say something in French, it would make his heart flutter like butterflies. The American just giggle mentally as he grabbed his glass and took a small sip of his glass and his blue eyes lit up behind his glassess. “Whoa… Francis, is this wine really from France?”

“What do you zhink?” Francis asked, sipping on his glass.

Alfred could see the look on Francis’ eyes… he was teasing him now and in a mischievous way and a pink blush plastered with embarrassment.

‘ _What the fuck was that?_ ’

The couple were served their dishes for the night and clinked their glasses together, dedicating their first official date a complete success. But the date wouldn’t end with a nice view of the beautiful view of Elliot Bay with the majestic glow from the silver moon with the stars twinkling around it. They sat there for hours and Francis slowly got closer to Alfred, in which the younger blonde blushed slightly.

“I really had a wonderful time, Alfred,” Francis spoke softly as he grabbed Alfred’s hand, rubbing his thumb softly onto his skin.

“Y-yeah.. me too,” Alfred stammered, trying to hide away his blush while he smiled. “Um… Francis?”

“Oui?”

“D-do you really think that we might be together for a long time? I mean yeah… you’re famous and all, but-”

Francis heard that question like a billion times and he wasn’t going to hear it again, so like always leans forward and gives Alfred another kiss just to answer his question and to shut him up. As the kiss broke, Alfred was left dazed, but soon snapped out of it when he looked at the time of his phone and his face paled.

“Shit! We stayed out here too late!”

Francis looked at the time and smiled once again, “No need to panic, mon chaton. Why don’t you stay at my place tonight?” he offered. “You did it before, so why not again?”

Alfred stopped for a moment before looking at his phone and then smiled back, “Okay… only cause its late and it’ll be a pain for me to get home at this hour.”

“Trust me… you won’t be disappointed,” Francis replied back with a smile.

Their first date… a complete success.

:::: _END OF CHAPTER FIVE_ ::::

**Translations:**

Hola – Spanish for ‘Hello’.

Muchas gracias – Spanish for ‘Thank you very much’

Que – Spanish for ‘What?’

Lo siento – Spanish for ‘I’m sorry.’

Bonjour – French for ‘Hello’

Mon chaton – French for ‘My kitten.’

Mon cheri – French for ‘Honey’.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas – French for ‘What’s wrong?’

Ne t'en fais pas – French for ‘Don’t worry’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m gonna have to stop it here for the fifth chapter of Hollywood Darling where Francis and Alfred had their first romantic date together. It really took me a while to write this out because I wanted to start off with them going on dates and getting to know each other rather than jumping into them having sex and such. And another thing, yeah I brought up some FRUK in this story to explain why Francis wanted to heal himself while healing Alfred, and also I will be adding some middle names for the character in this story and adding the main characters’ information in the next chapter.
> 
> The ending is perfect, but it will help me come up with ideas for the sixth chapter and all. 
> 
> So anyways, guys. That’s all for today, lemme know what you guys think and if you have any ideas, please blow up the section.
> 
> Talk to y’all later. Ja ne!


	6. France x America ::: CHAPTER SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey there guys! PhantomFighterZero here with the new chapter of Hollywood Darling! Let’s see how everything went after Alfred and Francis’ date, and their budding romance!
> 
> Onwards with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Funimation Entertainment, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and Hidekazu Himaruya.

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 which means that this story will have swearing and sexual content meaning there will be yaoi in this story and the chapters and it is for readers 17 and older. If you are under 17 years old or don’t like yaoi at all, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, please enjoy this chapter!

 **Pairings:** France x America, etc.

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by PhantomFighterZero

 

Hollywood Darling :::  _ CHAPTER SIX _

 

It was morning in the city of Seattle and Alfred was seen rustling underneath the warm and large blankets where he can hear the sounds of the birds chirping from underneath. The blonde American rose from the bed where his hair was completely disheveled and his mouth was covered with dry saliva. Rubbing his blue eyes, he looked at the view which he could tell it was morning. He had remembered that Francis has offered to spend the night with him after their date last night.

“Fuck… that was some night,” he muttered to himself as he started to look around which happened to be Francis’ bedroom which was really big and very fine decorated. Most of the décor was imported from France, obviously and it radiated a calm and safe vibe from around. Alfred lets out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms up as the morning was calling to him as he noticed that he felt the bed being pretty big.

“Where the hell is Francis?” he spoke to himself and right when he asked that question, the door opened and Francis himself enters the bedroom in which he was completely shirtless, showing off his perfect build which Alfred completely blushed hard.

“Oh dear God!”

“Ah, good morning, _mon chaton_. Did you sleep well?” Francis said with a smile on his face.

“Y-yeah until you showed up without a fucking shirt on!” The American shouted, turning away from the actor who lets out a chuckle. He walked up to the flustered college student, kneeling down to the bed’s height.

“Alfred, look at me.”

“W-why? Are you really trying to embarrass me?” Alfred spattered out.

“Just look at me. Please?”

Alfred slowly turned around to see Francis up close to him and it made his heart skip even more. His blue eyes met the older blonde’s and his mind became a complete scramble. Screaming in his mind, Alfred felt trapped, not knowing what he could do with Francis, who was getting closer to him. He slowly started backing away from Francis until he caught up with him, and leaned forward where he gave the American a sweet and tender kiss on the lips before parting away.

“F-Francis...”

“Is it wrong to kiss you in the morning?”

Alfred shook his head, “No… it isn’t,” he said slowly cracking a smile on his face. “S...sorry…”

Francis smirked, “Seriously, you’re becoming way more cuter zhan before. Maybe another one?” he asked.

“Oh, alright,” Alfred smiled back and pulled Francis back closer, kissing his French lover once more before pushing him off the bed. “Don’t you have to be at the set soon?” he asked.

“ _Oui_. I have to do my scene with Sabine-Amélie today,” Francis said with a sigh but with a smile. “I tell you, it’s very complicated.”

“Sabine-Amélie? Have I heard that name before?” Alfred asked in slight confusion.

“She’s actually my co-star who plays my character’s love interest. A very talented actress and a well known supermodel. Here what she looks like,” Francis replied and reaches into the nightstand where he takes out a Vogue Magazine where it showed a beautiful woman with silky brownish black hair and amethyst purple eyes, posing elegantly in her light eye-shadow and red lipstick. The woman’s name, Sabine-Amélie Chateaubriand printed in bold and capital letters while the text was in French. Alfred couldn’t help but blush to the picture, amazed on how incredible she looked.

“Wow… she’s amazing,” he said.

“I know. She’s one of my closest friends too,” Francis replied and saw the blush on his cheeks. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but I’m not into her like that… I mean well-”

“Don’t take it the wrong way. We’re only co-stars, and she knows I’m gay and she’s engaged. I haven’t told her zhat I’m dating you yet,” Francis coaxed with a raised brow. “So whatever you’re zhinking, don’t let it get to you.”

“Is it wrong though?”

“Non. But, I told you zhat I love you and I meant what I said too.”

Francis was right on what he had said and the American knew that he was being a little insecure when he saw the picture of Sabine-Amélie and how beautiful she looked. Maybe it’s because he’s a guy… or it reminded him of Bianca for a moment. But he shook the feeling out of him, all it matters that he’s healing from the pain and so is Francis.

“Now, why don’t you get dressed? I have to be at the studio anytime soon, but I would love for you to come back later on. I’ve had planned something nice for zhe both of us.”

“R-really?” Alfred stammered out, now looking completely flustered.

“Why of course. Now if you don’t get out of bed now, I’ll have to kiss you again… and it will not be on zhe lips.”

Alfred quickly jumped out of the bed and quickly dashed into the bathroom after he shouted out, “Please… no!” which made Francis laugh a bit before sighing happily. He placed a hand in his heart and felt his own heart beating in a melodic throb, feeling the love coming back to him after Arthur took all of it away from him after cruelly leaving him for England and it felt completely right.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

Right after Alfred kissed Francis goodbye and the Frenchman telling him that he will pick him up later on, the American reached to his phone and puts it on speed dial and which it was answered with seconds.

“ _Hello, Matthew here._ ”

“Bro, it’s me,” Alfred spoke.

“ _Al! What happened to you? You never came home last night!_ ” Matthew exclaimed through the phone line and Alfred chuckled a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head in the process. “Yeah, I kinda stayed too late, so Francis decided to let me spend the night at his place. Sorry about that,” Alfred spoke back with a smile. Silence lasted within 6 seconds and all he could hear was Matthew gasping loudly.

“ _You did what!?!?_ ” his voice turning into a loud shriek which made Alfred’s nearly bleed. He forgot that Matthew can be very loud when he reacts whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

“Ears, Matt. My ears.”

“ _You spent the night at his house again!? Please tell me you didn’t do it with him_ ,” Matthew spoke worriedly and the American shook his head. “No! I didn’t… besides he isn’t like that. I said that we stayed out too late and he offered me to spend the night with him so, I did. Seriously, dude… I think it’s time that you get a boyfriend too.”

“ _I can’t even think about that right now. I have too much going on in my mind and right now, I’m about to get back to work. Since you have a day off from work and school, why don’t you come and help us out? Maybe you should keep Lovino from swearing too much?_ ”

Alfred snickered, “Yeah, I’ll come and help out, bro. And I’ll tell you everything that happened yesterday, like I promised.”

“Okay, Al. See you soon.”

Alfred ended the phone call with his brother right before his phone lets out a pinging chime in which it was from Francis, and it showed a picture of himself in his nice suit, giving out a wink to give it a flare. On the bottom it was a small text that said: **Have a wonderful morning,** _ **mon chaton!**_ **Just wait until we get home!**

Alfred blushed slightly and shook his head, “This guy...”

 

**::::::::::**

 

It was lunch hour at Giorgio’s, an Italian family restaurant ran by Giorgio Luigi Vargas aka Grandpa Rome, where Feliciano and Lovino worked since they are his grandsons as well as Matthew. The eatery wasn’t very packed, it was a normal shift and the three were seen working their asses off, taking orders and serving the guests who come here. Alfred arrived moments later and was surprised in how hard to see his brother and best friends work in this place. It was lot bigger than Starbucks, and it had that comforting feeling as well. He wanted to go see his brother, but he was very busy at the moment so he decided to take a seat at one of the empty places right before he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Ah, Alfredo! It’s so good to see you here!”

Alfred looked up to see Grandpa Rome himself who walked up to him with a smile, “Oh, hey Rome. I just thought I’d drop by for a while. I hope I’m not bothering anyone here.”

“Oh, nonsense! Please, why don’t you take a seat? I hope you’re hungry!” Rome spoke with a smile on his face.

“Guess some Italian won’t hurt. Maybe some shrimp scampi and some bruschetta on the side. I’ll pay.”

“No, no no. It’s on the house. You’re family here, don’t you remember?” Rome chirped out and the American chuckled. “Yeah, I forgot.”

Just as Rome walked into the kitchen to make Alfred’s order, Alfred remained sitting on the table as he looked to see where Matthew or even the Vargas twins are and there was no sign of them. All he saw was other waiters and waitresses serving the customers and for some reason, Alfred felt very relaxed. Seeing people work hard in this place just made him feel good and they didn’t have to deal with snooty customers like he sometimes deal with when he’s working.

But then he felt his phone vibrate followed by a pinging sound and it was none other from Francis, who has sent him a picture of himself on the set smiling brightly with the caption: **Having a nice start with my peeps. Told Sabine-Amelie about you and she would love to meet you!**

“My God, Francis.” Alfred said to himself as he smiled.

As he puts away his phone, he saw Matthew who had just started his break and the younger blonde quickly looked up to see his older brother sitting. “Al, you really came!” he exclaimed as he walked up to Alfred, “For a minute, I thought you were just gonna bail me out.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Alfred said. “Grandpa Rome was gonna offer me lunch, like he always does whenever I come here.”

“I _could_ use some help around the restaurant, since you’re getting a little too comfortable here,” Matthew joked.

“Dude, I barely come here. And besides I promised that I’d tell you what had happened with Francis and I,” Alfred replied back and the Canadian’s eyes glittered with excitement.

“Oh yeah, you told me on your way here!” Matthew quickly grabbed a chair and sat down. “Please tell me what had happened!”

“Yeah, please tell _all_ of us,” Feliciano chimed, catching Alfred by surprise.

“Feliciano! Lovino!?”

“Sorry, Alfredo. But we gotta see hear this, I wanna know how that bastard treated you,” Lovino spoke sharply, folding his arms. “You already know me when it comes to people and your feelings towards them.”

“You’re not letting this guy off lightly aren’t you, _fratello?_ ”

“Fuck no,” Lovino barked out.

“Guys, do you wanna hear what happened with Francis and I or not?” Alfred called out and the three boys stopped their talking, focusing their eyes on the American.

“Sorry,” they all said in unison.

“Alright, here’s what had happened...”

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

“And cut! That’s a wrap people!”

After the directors called out, the sound of the bell rang as Francis was seen on the set of _Piège de Rapture_ with his co-star, Sabine-Amélie who looked incredibly beautiful like she was in the magazine, the Frenchman had showed Alfred before leaving to be on the set. The director happily cheered on how the shooting was a great success and he quickly embraced Francis.

“Francis, my star! You have brought the whole crew to tears with your flawless performance! I sense an Oscar with your name on it.”

Francis smiled sheepishly, “Come on, you know I’m not zhat big of a star,” he chuckled.

“Nonsense, my dear!” The director mused happily. “You’re already a big star! If you keep this up, our show will become one of the top 10 binge worthy shows!”

‘ _Zhis guy doesn’t hold back does he?_ ’

“Director, you’re making the guy uncomfortable,” a female voice exclaimed revealed to be coming from Sabine-Amélie who walked towards the two men. “Can’t you see he’s tired?”

The director pouted, “Oh, Sabine. Always trying to kill the fun aren’t you?” he grumbled.

“Jack-Gabriel here had a very long day. He needs to get back to his trailer,” Sabine-Amélie spoke back, shooing the director away from the blonde Frenchman.

“Shouldn’t _you_ head to _yours_? Besides, you told me that you’re going out for dinner to celebrate your soon-to-be marriage with your artist fiancé,” the Director snarked back at the woman.

“Actually, she is… but Francisco here needs to have some relaxation,” Antonio popped out from nowhere with a smile. “Now, if you excuse us.”

The two managed to get Francis off of the set and into the trailer, where he sighed in relief. “Ah, _merci beaucoup_. Zhat director can be quite of a piece of work sometimes.”

“It’s no problem, _mi amigo_. It’s a good thing I got here before Sabine here said something she might regret,” Antonio replied back, not even looking at the smirk from the French brunette.

“And I wonder why you’re still single.”

“Ignoring that,” Antonio answered back.

Francis sighed as he rested his head on the sofa. He was extremely tired and his two friends could see his slight pain. If he wasn’t so busy on set, he would spend most of his time with Alfred. “I don’t even know how I can keep zhis up,” he moaned out. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being a star and all, but I really need a break.”

“Oh, zhat reminds me… zhat boy you told me about. Is it true zhat you’re in a relationship with him?” Sabine-Amélie asked Francis and the Frenchman nodded.

“I am… I met him moments ago when he was going through his phase.”

“Oh dear… he got ditched by an ex, didn’t he?”

“He did, Sabine. He did,” Antonio jumped in. “Francisco told me everything.”

“Oh, did he? And never told me? How could you, Jack-Gabriel?” the woman said dramatically.

“ _Désolé_ , Sabine,” Francis spoke apologetically, scratching the back of his head. He really felt bad that he didn’t get to tell the woman about Alfred. “I wanted to tell you about him, but I’ve been so caught up with trying to cheer him up. I mean he was so cute!”

“Well, do you have a picture of what he looks like?” Sabine asked.

Francis nodded and took out his phone where he started scrolling down in his photo gallery stopped at a picture where it had both him and Alfred smiling at the camera. When he showed it, Sabine’s eyes glittered in complete awe and Antonio looked very impressed.

“Ooh la-la! He’s handsome!”

“So that’s what he looks like, huh? I was hoping that he was gonna be a brunette.”

Francis scowled and took back his phone, “I’ll have you know, Alfred is perfect zhe way he is,” he grumbled back, the Spaniard backing away.

“No need to get all defensive, Francisco.”

Francis puffed his cheeks and Sabine just rolled her eyes, “Don’t mind him. I think this boy is cute,” she said. “Is he in college?”

Francis nodded, “Oui. He told me that he’s in his second year in college and zhat he works to provide for himself,” he said with a smile. “I really envy him because he works hard and… well...”

“You were handed to you in a silver platter because your parents were well-known everywhere.”

Francis nodded somberly, “ _Oui_.”

“Well it’s a good thing you found someone normal. Dating a different celebrity can be quite of a nightmare,” Antonio commented and Sabine just nodded in complete agreement.

“But Alfred is different and zhat is what I like about him. He isn’t full of himself and he doesn’t use fame to get what he desires. Seeing him just having a normal life just attracts me a lot and I wish I could live zhe same way as him,” Francis spoke in admittance until realization started to slap him in the face.

“Oh, zhat reminds me!”

Without hesitating, Francis grabs out his phone and he quickly reached to Alfred’s number, putting it on speed dial.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

In the Seattle streets, Alfred walked the normal crowd, letting out loud sigh. “Sheesh,” he rasped. “When Matt said that he needed help… ugh… he wasn’t kidding.”

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Alfred had just left Giorgio’s looking pretty exhausted from working at the restaurant, even though it wasn’t that packed. But it was good because he didn’t have anything to do since it was his day off and he didn’t have class. “Now I gotta go and get my paycheck today. Forgot that today was payday,” he muttered to himself. But then, suddenly…

...his phone started to ring and vibrate.

Alfred took his phone out and it was none other than Francis. He wasted no time pressing the talk button, “Hello?” he piped up.

“ _Alfred! Sorry to call you,_ mon chaton _!_ ” Francis spoke on the other line.

“Francis, what’s up?” Alfred asked.

“ _I called to see if you are alright and to let you know that I’m finished with my shooting. Shall I come and pick you up?_ ” Francis questioned.

“Ehh… I guess that can’t hurt and I’m fine. I’m not in danger or anything,” Alfred said with a chuckle. “I’m just heading to Starbucks to get my paycheck.”

“ _Excellent, I’ll be here in my limo. So, don’t leave when you go over zhere, ‘kay?_ ”

Alfred giggled while rolling his eyes. “Okay. I’ll see you later,” he said and hung up the phone.

“Francis sure is something else.”

But soon… his smile softened and a pale pink blush painted across his face. “But… he’s starting to get into my heart fully. I’ve never been this happy since I asked Bianca out.”

 

:::: _END OF CHAPTER SIX_ ::::

 

**Translations**

Désolé – French for “Sorry”

Merci beaucoup – French for “Thank you very much”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the sixth chapter of Hollywood Darling! Finally, after a month… I’m able to finish it. So I just wanna apologize for not being able to update like I used to. I was so focused on writing other stories and I have newer ones coming along the way. So please pardon my absence.
> 
> Alright, now I’m able to think on the next chapter and take the FRUS pairing to the next level. So in the meantime, leave me a comment! Lemme know what you guys think about this chapter and should I bring back Alfred’s ex in the later chapters.
> 
> Talk to y’all later!
> 
> Ja ne!


	7. France x America :::: CHAPTER SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Hollywood Darling. Now, we can start seeing some of the steaminess of France when he takes Alfred back to his home to give him the treatment he deserves.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters used in the story. They all belong to Funimation, TokyoPop, Studio DEEN, and the man behind the series. Hidekazu Himaruya. However, I do own the plot of the story and some of the original characters for this story are created by me and only me.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading meaning that there will be swearing and some steamy yaoi action between America and France meaning there will be some mature scenes which is not suitable for young viewers and homophobes. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi with a passion, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy this great chapter of Hetalia!

 **Pairings:** France x America, Germany x Italy, etc.

 

**Hollywood Darling**

Written by KuroganeBlade

 

**Character(s) of the Week**

**Name:** Francis Pierre Bonnefoy (born **Jack-Gabriel Francis Alain Martineau** )

 **Birthday:** July 14th, 28 years old

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Nationality:** French

 **Likes:** Wine, romantic movies, acting, his boyfriend Alfred

 **Dislikes:** Heartbreak, hectic schedules, seeing Alfred cry

 **About Francis:** Francis is the main star of the famous French soap opera Piège de Rapture. He has been acting since he was only 3 years old and his parents are popular actors highly known in Europe and North America. He is very popular with the ladies, but his feelings go to college student, Alfred F. Jones for he is madly in love with him and wants to get over his own heartbreak. It is shown that Francis is very protective of Alfred and doesn’t like other guys flirting with him.

 

 **Name:** Alfred Frédérick Jones

 **Birthday:** July 4 th, 18 years old

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Nationality:** American

 **Likes:** Comic books, superheroes, burgers, his boyfriend Francis

 **Dislikes:** Being heartbroken, tragic endings, politics

 **About Alfred:** Alfred is just a regular college student who is currently attending International City College in Seattle, Washington in which he was born. He is an ordinary person who enjoys burgers and superheroes and isn’t that popular like Francis is. But he is weak when it comes to love and has fallen in love with a girl named Bianca who dumped him for another guy, hence meeting Francis after his breakup. Alfred later finds himself falling in love with the actor along the way.

 

France x America :::  _ CHAPTER SEVEN _

 

Laying on the bed with the white silky sheets covering her whole body, Bianca looked at her boyfriend who was on the other side of the bed, lighting up a cigarette before taking a puff. The female brunette turned around to look at the man’s back which covered in tattoos. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked him softly, hopefully that she would bring him back in bed, but all she got was, “I’m fine.” from the man whose voice who was cold as the Russian winter.

Bianca tucked onto the sheets, “Well, aren’t you gonna come back to bed with me? It’s not fun with you just sitting there,” she said.

“I have somewhere I need to be,” her boyfriend said dryly.

“B-but where will you go?” she asked innocently and the man sighed at her without looking back.

“Do I have to tell you everything? I mean honestly, you’re giving me a headache whenever you ask me about where I’m going and who I’m seeing.”

“Why ever not? I’m your girlfriend,” Bianca rebutted, even though she was trying to be a bit concerned instead of trying to be accusing. “Weren’t you the one who told me that I was the one for you?”

The man scoffed and then rose from the bed, slipping his underwear on before placing the cigarette onto the ashtray, “Honestly, I don’t know why you want to act so concerning about what I do. Just because you’re my girlfriend doesn’t mean you can just needle your nose into my business. God, that’s what I hate about you,” he grimaced and that sent a pang through Bianca’s heart, making her feel taken aback of what he had said to her.

“But… that’s the reason we’re together. I love you, and I want the best for both of us,” Bianca stated.

“Just stop it already, okay?” her boyfriend groaned. “I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but please… I don’t wanna hear anymore of your sad pleading. I have somewhere I need to go, and I can’t be bothered by it.”

With that, Bianca’s boyfriend leaves the room and into the closet where he began to get dressed while Bianca herself remained in her bed clutching onto her sheets. She tried her best on not feeling hurt by the man’s cold demeanor, but she started feel a tug through her heart… almost the feel that Alfred had when she started neglecting him and later leaving him for the guy she was with now when she didn’t notice Alfred’s heartbroken face when she coldly tossed him aside. Then, she started to feel something that made her chest hurt. Hurt more than her heart which was being squeezed lightly.

And that feeling… is guilt.

 

::: France x America – Hollywood Darling – France x America :::

 

Alfred finally made it to Starbucks where he was met with Ludwig as well as Natalya, who the American found himself surprised that the young Russian girl was here after not seeing her for a while. “N-Natalya!? What are you doing here? In fact, what the hell happened to you the last days… or weeks?” he exclaimed and the calm girl sighed heavily as she took a sip of her hot coffee while she sat down on the tables, looking as stoic as ever with the dark aura circling around her.

“Family situations. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“O-oh,” Alfred strained, a look of confusion was shown on his face. “So… I wonder what’s taking Ivan so long with our checks?”

“Beats me. All I vant is my check so I can do vhat I need to do,” Ludwig replied back before turning to Alfred. “Oh, and Alfred… um… I know zhis is a bit out of my league, but… I vas zhinking about trying to ask your Italian friend out.”

Alfred turned his head to the sudden request, “Huh? Are you talking about Lovino?” he asked and the German shook his head. “ _Nein_ , zhe other one. Zhe cute one.”

“Feliciano? Why him?” he asked until he remembered the first time Ludwig met the young Italian, he became very smitten of him. “Hold on… don’t tell me that you like him. Do you?” he spoke up and the German couldn’t help but blush slightly and he nodded without trying to deny on what he was saying to him.

“ _J-ja_.”

Alfred shook his head, “Wow… I didn’t even notice until now,” he muttered as he smiled. Suddenly, he hears footsteps approaching both him, Ludwig, and Natalya and the looked up to see a tall male with silver hair and a bright smile with envelopes with Ludwig and Alfred’s names on it.

“Ah, sorry I took so long. But, here are your checks you two,” the man said in a warm Russian accent as he gave Ludwig and Alfred their checks. The two males opened their envelopes and started to notice that there were two checks instead of one and looks of confusion plastered on their faces. “Um, Mr Braginsky? You gave us two checks,” Alfred said.

“Oh… well, that’s because I forgot to put in last weeks hours,” the man named Ivan Braginsky, who was Alfred and Ludwig’s boss spoke nervously. “So… I had to wait until you two put in your current hours and put in the previous ones to make up for my mistake.”

“Idiot...” Natalya commented and the older Russian gave her a stink-eye.

“ _Nein_. I’m okay with zhis. Zhis is enough for me to take care vhat I need to do,” Ludwig said with a smile before turning to the American. “Listen, if you vant to hook me up with your Italian friend, I vould love to. I’d like to get to know him and such.”

Alfred smiled, “Well, I might have to talk to Feli about that… and hope that Lovino doesn’t go on a rampage. He’s very overprotective of him, ya know.”

Ludwig chuckled back and waved goodbye to Alfred before leaving the coffee house. Alfred sighed and turned back to Ivan who just smiled at him. “What is it, Mr. Branginsky?” he asked.

“No need to be formal,” the Russian said with a smile. “And please excuse me for meddling, but you seem to be in a happy mood for the last few weeks.”

Alfred rose an eyebrow, “Really, what’s gotten you interested?”

“Well… everytime you would come to work, you would be smiling and all. It’s pretty surprising, even for me,” Ivan spoke, scratching the bottom of his chin. “I want to know. Did something happen?”

“Um… well… it’s pretty complicated, Ivan,” Alfred said. “And… Natalya is still here, ya know?”

“No, I’m not,” Natalya spoke back nonchalantly and continued on drinking on her coffee. Alfred just stared at her for a moment before Ivan spoke up to him once again.

“Don’t mind her. But I do want to know… what made you smile like you have won the lottery?” Alfred bit his lip slightly to Ivan’s question, feeling the nervousness coming to him, “Well… you see,” he started. “I mean...”

“You can trust me now, can you?” Ivan asked again. “I’m not the kind of person to tell anyone else business.”

Despite him being a good boss, the American could see that Ivan can be a bit creepy… as if he has some kind of crush on him. He felt his inner self feel a chill through a spine as he could see Ivan’s inner self looking in a somewhat infatuated expression on his face. He really didn’t want to tell Ivan that he was dating Francis, one of the leading actors in the world. But he didn’t want to keep holding back with his answer.

Just as he was going to answer the Russian’s question, the doors open and a firm sound of a clearing throat which caught Ivan and Alfred’s attention….

“Ahem…”

…and right in front of them was none other than Francis who stood with his arms folding and his eyes furrowing slightly, “Sorry, but am I interrupting something?” he asked in a firm tone

“Francis! Oh no, you’re not interrupting anything,” Alfred said stammering out, his heart sighing in complete relief. “I was just going tell my boss about you!”

“Oh really? Well, I’m here now,” Francis spoke a little sternly, but to the Russian. His blue eyes gave him the sharpest glare, showing complete dislike on what was happening between the two and Alfred could see that Francis had quite of the jealous stare and it gave him a slight surprise to see him in that manner. “I would appreciate it if you stop making my boyfriend uncomfortable,” Francis spoke firmly to Ivan, not even caring that he was his boss.

“Is he your boyfriend now?” Ivan said, his smile still in tact and somehow it made Francis’ eye twitch. “Aren’t you a bit too… famous to even messing with people like this little sunflower here?”

Ivan pulled Alfred close and the Frenchman growled a bit darkly, “I’ve seen you all over and I think it’s better if you dated some supermodel or some wannabe reality star,” the Russian commented bluntly.

“Unhand my _chaton_ , you beast!”

“Oh? Frenchie boy is getting angry, I see,” Ivan gloated in a tight gloat, enjoying seeing Francis who was nearly going to pounce on him like a cat whose fish has been stolen by another. This didn’t sit well with Alfred at all and Natalya just remained in her place, rolling her eyes to her older brothers dark teasing.

“Francis, please! I don’t want you to cause a scene here, okay?” Alfred stammered out. “He’s was just joking, nothing more.”

“He doesn’t sound like he is. I can see the look on his face and how he pulled you close to him,” Francis said in a scowl.

‘ _Could it be that Francis is… jealous?_ ’

“Please don’t take it the wrong way. Ivan is really a nice guy… he… can be a bit persistent.” Francis stared at the American blonde for a moment before shooting his gaze back at Ivan who just smiled at him. As the older man chose not to speak anymore. Alfred sighed and turned to Ivan, “Thanks for giving me my checks, I really appreciate it,” he said. “So, see you next week?”

“As always. Have a wonderful weekend,” the Russian said with a smile. Alfred waves goodbye to him and Natalya before walking out of the coffee shop.

 

**:::::::::::**

 

Alfred sat in the back passenger seat of Francis’ limousine and he was enjoying the ride through the city. But when he turned around to check on Francis, he could see him scowling slightly. Mostly on what had happened recently, and he felt like wrapping his hands on the Russian’s neck, but then again it might cost Alfred his job. The American lets out a soft sigh and moved a bit close to the Frenchman, “Hey, Francis. There’s no need for you to be pouting,” he said. “You know Ivan didn’t mean it.”

Francis turned to Alfred and within seconds, he pulled him close to a searing kiss which caught Alfred in total surprise. However, the American fell into the trance of the kiss and Francis wrapped his arms around him, his tongue slowly wrapping around the other as he could hear Alfred moan in pleasure. The kiss finally breaks and Alfred was left slightly dazed.

“F-Francis… wha...”

Francis licked his lips, “ _Désolé_ , Alfred. But I had to do zhat,” he spoke firmly.

“Why? Ivan didn’t do anything to me,” Alfred replied back.

“But I saw his look and how he pulled you close to him. I felt like he was taunting me, saying zhat I wasn’t right for you. Alfred… I.. hated it he zhat. I gotten so mad, I wanted to rip his head off and-”

“Okay, Francis. I get it,” Alfred said with a smile. He heard enough. “You were jealous. I was going to tell Ivan about you, but you managed to show up in a nick of time. But he’s my boss and I didn’t want to get the both of us in trouble.”

“I know… but I wasn’t going to let zhat happen. Regardless if he is your boss… I’ve been lonely for so long and I felt very happy when I met you,” Francis said.

“I am too, Francis. You were the one who helped me move on,” Alfred said.

“And… you didn’t forget that I have something planned for zhe both of us tonight, right?”

The American found himself blushing again, “N-no… I haven’t forgotten. But, what are exactly are you planning on?” he asked the French actor before he was pulled closer once more, his soft blue eyes boring through Alfred’s bright blue ones. “You will know, when we get home. Just wait, Alfred, you will be seeing me as zhe best boyfriend you’ve ever gotten.”

Alfred remained silent and just smiled at the actor. With the Ivan thing set aside, the America found himself getting excited on what was going to happen when he and Francis got home.

And it didn’t take long for the two to get home.

 

**:::::::::::**

 

By the time the two got to Francis’ apartment, the taller blonde exits the back of the limousine. With the manner of a gentleman, he kindly escorts Alfred out of the backseat and took him inside the complex where he took him to the top where his penthouse was. Alfred walks inside the home after Francis opens the door and he was soon caught off guard when Francis wrapped his arms around him after slamming the door behind him and pressed his lips against the latter’s, soft moans were heard from the American’s mouth, letting his breath now turned hot and brushed against his soft cream skin.

Alfred panted heavily as he looked at Francis, his eyes softening to the affectionate look from the latter’s face, “T-this is what you’ve been planning on?” he asked heavily.

“We’ve been dating for almost a month… I want to take zhis further. I know that we shouldn’t be doing this at this time and we should wait a while but...” Francis stopped at his sentence, for he couldn’t think what else to say to finish.

“It’s okay, Francis. If you’re ready to take things further, so am I,” Alfred whispered back.

Possessed with lust and love, Francis smiled at the American and grabbed his hand, “Come,” he said and takes Alfred to his bedroom where they both stopped and Francis pressed his lips against Alfred’s soft ones once again and slowly started removing his jacket, placing it on the floor. As the kiss broke, Francis began placing smaller ones, going downwards towards his neck.

“I’m going to take it slow, _mon chaton_. So, don’t you worry, okay?"

Alfred nodded as he prepared himself for what the Frenchman was going to do next. Francis removed his suit jacket and loosened up his collared shirt before gently placing Alfred onto the bed. He softly kissed the blonde on the forehead before going after his lips once again and breaking apart to kiss the younger male’s chin and make a small bite down his neck, making Alfred pant heavily and moan loudly.

“Lay down, Alfred,” Francis whispered.

“H-hold on… are you sure?”

“I am positive. After all, I _am_ pleasing you,” Francis coaxed and Alfred finally gives in. He slowly lays down and Francis crawls on top of him, giving him more kisses as his long and luscious long blonde hair falls over Alfred’s face. “Alfred… you’re so beautiful,” he said, earning a blushing reaction until he was caught off guard when he felt Francis’ hand reach down his chest and into his pants where he slowly caressed his crotch in which started to grow in a bulge.

“F-Francis!”

“Shh… just relax…,” Francis reached to the American’s belt and slowly started to unbuckle it, the jingling sounds chiming like keys and reaches to the button of the fly and unzipped the zipper, revealing the blonde’s black boxer briefs in which the bulge grew bigger. He felt Alfred shifting his hips slightly and he pressed his fingers onto the bulge as it started to get harder… almost hard as a rock. He slowly reached to the underwear and he slowly started pulling them down, revealing his hardened cock, rising vertically.

Francis wasted no time lowering his head and pressed his lips onto the hardened manner, placing fluttering soft kisses from the shaft to the head. It didn’t take long for him to start playing with the narrow slit, which brought sensitivity into Alfred’s body, his hips bucking upwards.

“Aah! F-Francis… d-don’t!”

But Francis didn’t stop. He started licking upwards from the balls to the head, tasting the warmth of the blonde as he moaned and whimpered, unable to handle the pleasure he was given. Francis then engulfed the member which was now leaking with pre-cum. He slowly started moving his head up and down in a bobbing manner.

“Gaah… Franc-”

The Frenchman could hear the American begging and it made him pick up the speed on bobbing onto his hard member. He could tell that his body was completely enjoying the little surprise that he was giving him and he wasted no time picking up more speed. He moaned in complete pleasure and he could feel the tense of Alfred’s body tightening in every place and the heat was driving him to the core. He was moving around vigorously, losing the control to handle the sensitivity and his member was reaching to its breaking point.

“F-Francis… I’m… I’m gonna… AAAH!!!”

Alfred slammed into his climax, releasing into the Frenchman’s mouth. A loud pop was heard for Francis retracted himself from the blonde’s cock as he swallows every bit of the hot seed. He wiped some of the seed that was dripping from his mouth and licked it off of his finger, which made Alfred blush hardly.

“Why did you do that!? Isn’t that-”

“Dirty?” Francis finished and chuckled. “I don’t zhink so. In fact… you taste delicious. Just how I like it.”

Alfred sputtered in complete embarrassment. “Y-you pervert!” he shouted out. “Fucking lecher!” he shouted out as he tried to push Francis off of him, leaving him to smirk lovingly and he grabbed onto Alfred’s member and started stroking it slightly as it oozed cum, and Alfred arched back abruptly as a surge of the sensitive touch ripped through his body. “C-come on! You’re not being fair!” Francis kept on stroking Alfred which started to pick up the pace and the American yelps loudly before the older man kissed him softly. “ _Mon doux chaton_ … you’re being way too cute when you act like this,” he cooed.

Alfred panted heavily as he could feel the tense riling up as Francis keeps jerking him until the American threw his head back, releasing his orgasm onto Francis’ hand before he retracted it and licked the seed off his palm before smiling.

“I will treasure you with all my heart.”

 

:::: _END OF CHAPTER SEVEN_ ::::

 

**Translations:**

Mon doux chaton – French for “My sweet kitten”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the seventh chapter of Hollywood Darling and yes we finally get to see Alfred’s ex since the first chapter as well as Natalya, for she hadn’t been present for a while. I think I feel very proud of myself, especially the ending where we had a little steamy blow/handjob scene with Francis and Alfred, even though I suck in writing sex scenes. Not to mention seeing Francis get jealous of Ivan… I thought do a little RusAme scene, even though there won’t be any in this story.
> 
> Okay, well that’s all for today. And PLEASE lemme know what you guys think, don’t make me act like a spoiled child trying to get candy. LOL. I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter.


End file.
